


Centre Stage

by ParkerCat



Series: Behind the Curtain [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerCat/pseuds/ParkerCat
Summary: They've managed to navigate the hard part (for them at least), but now what?Set immediately after the events of Waiting in the Wings.
Relationships: John Tracy/Selene Tempest, Scott Tracy/Catriona George, Scott Tracy/Original Character(s)
Series: Behind the Curtain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975360
Comments: 27
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“What fresh hell is this now?” cried Cat, flailing wildly around the living area and narrowly missing taking out Selene in the process.

“It’s just more Blogwarts. Remember, you met them before?” replied Alan, waving his arms around in a much more controlled manner as he fought the beasts, helping them both through to the next room. 

Behind his dad’s desk, Scott looked up from his paperwork, raising an eyebrow and smiling fondly at her antics but saying nothing, preferring not to draw attention to himself after his shoulder had spasmed on the way back from the rescue that morning. He was very keen for it to remain under the radar and avoid the attention of Virgil and his heat packs. Confirming Cat’s fears about the dangers of his job was something he wanted to avoid if at all possible, even if the injury in question had been caused simply by looking round sharply and tweaking a muscle. 

“Where are we now? This game makes literally no sense,” Cat complained, making Scott shake his head as he looked back down at the paperwork, wincing slightly as he did so. He had learned his lesson about playing videogames with her when he was younger and had no desire to repeat the experience. Her tactics were what could be described as questionable at best and downright morally reprehensible at their worst. 

“Cat, you can’t do that,” Alan exclaimed, as Cat lunged forward no doubt trying some new and unexpected move.

“Watch me!” she challenged, continuing with whatever she was doing, unrepentant and undeterred.

“Oh, it worked!” Alan cried in surprise.

“See, I told you I could do it,” Cat smirked, earning a snort of laughter from Gordon. 

“I take it back, I think she’s going to beat him,” Gordon commented, turning to Selene, continuing the quiet debate they’d been having since the game had started.

“Not a chance, that was my bet. You’re not getting to jump on it now, no way,” she held firm. 

“No, no, no, no! Ah feck!” 

“Actually, never mind, I think I’ll keep my bet,” grinned Gordon as Cat’s character blinked out of existence on the screen. 

“Stupid bloody game,” Cat ranted, ripping her headset off and flopping down next to Gordon. “I was so sure I had it this time.”

“You’re doing really well for the first time you’ve played it, I can’t get past the Chamber of Tilly-Suk either and I’ve done it in real life,” Alan tried valiantly to soothe her but he was fighting a losing battle. Cavern Quest was not the sort of game Cat was used to playing and her inexperience combined with her competitive nature led to the ballerina loudly declaring to the room at large that she was never playing again.

Scott grinned to himself again as he watched Alan shrug and return to the game, leaving Cat grumbling to Gordon about how unfair it was and asking for pointers. Seeing how well she got on with his family made his heart swell, especially after the events of the previous night. He still couldn’t quite believe his luck at what had happened, every time his mind wandered it took him back to that secluded beach and the overwhelming happiness that had been with him since she admitted how she really felt. 

Afterwards, neither wanted the night to end and they had talked until the sky was completely black before finally agreeing that they would have to pack up and head back to the island. But even then they weren’t ready to part, spending what was left of the night lying on Cat’s bed, wrapped up in each other as they talked until sleep overtook them, their decision to take things slowly giving Scott the chance to savour the simple act of holding her as they drifted off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that this was something they both truly wanted and wouldn’t regret in the morning. 

Waking up in the morning to the sound of the emergency alarm hadn’t exactly been a part of his plan but he had to admit that it was pretty symbolic of how their lives together were likely to be. Thinking back on it later, the only part of the experience he would really like to change was coming face to face with an amused looking Gordon as he rounded the corner from the guest room on his way to launch but, as far as regrets went, it was one he could live with. 

Seeing a smirk appear on Selene’s face made him suspect that Gordon was perhaps not the only one to know where he had spent the night. Realising that he had been staring, Scott quickly looked away, busying himself in his paperwork once again but finding it exceptionally difficult to concentrate with Cat sitting mere feet away as his mind replayed the quick kiss he had given her as he dashed out the bedroom that morning. 

He’d been desperate to be near her ever since he’d returned from the rescue but the presence of his family around them had made him hesitate, unsure as to how to act around her now that their relationship had changed. They’d agreed the previous night that, while the household finding out was inevitable over the coming days, neither of them were comfortable with obvious displays of affection while they were in such early stages. When the time had come for that first public contact with each other, he hadn't been sure as to how that decision translated into actions. So, instead of scooping her up in his arms and kissing her, he’d contented himself with a smile and a wave before settling down to his work, longing for more but not wanting to overstep anything. Having her so close but not being able to touch was torture for him and he’d been unable to concentrate on anything for long without imagining vaulting over the sofas, sliding his arms around her waist and kissing her until they were both breathless. 

Rubbing his face to relieve some of the tiredness that had come over him, Scott looked up again, taking in the scene in front of him. Selene glanced back up and smiled at him before going back to whatever she was doing on her phone, absent mindedly carding her fingers through John’s hair as he lay reading a book with his head in her lap, and Scott was transported back once again to the previous night and the feeling of Cat’s fingers in his hair as she kissed him, sending yet another pang of longing through him. Seeing his otherwise reserved brother find someone he was so comfortable with had always been a source of joy for Scott but, as John shifted to look up at Selene with a look of pure adoration, he felt a stab of jealousy shoot through him that they were able to be completely themselves around everyone while he was still creeping around, unsure of how to act. 

Unable to resist any longer, his focus drifted over to Cat, still deep in conversation with Gordon, the words floating over to him suggesting that she was being given tips for the next time she played. Her voice soothed him, the sound of it calming him in a way he’d never found with anyone else and the jealousy he had felt only moments before evaporated as quickly as it had appeared. 

Sensing that she was being watched, Cat looked up and met his gaze, a smile spreading over her face as she did so, feeling the flood of warmth rush through her as she took him in. She had missed him more than ever that morning; between the rescue and the videogames, she had barely had a chance to say two words to him all day. It had been a bit of a shock to her to be so unceremoniously thrown into the day to day reality of a relationship with a member of the Tracy family, but she actually found that she didn’t mind. She had known that this was what she was getting herself into when she had told him how she had felt, and sitting listening to the rescue comms with Selene that morning, she'd realised that she felt completely happy and at ease for the first time in months. 

He looked tired, she thought as she took in the dark circles under his eyes, perhaps not surprising given how late they had both gone to bed after their trip out in One the night before. Guilt flooded through her at the realisation of just how late it had actually been when they had fallen asleep and how little time had passed between then and the alert coming through. He’d reassured her before he left that it was fine and he was used to it but it didn’t make her feel any better. 

As well as his obvious exhaustion, as he looked back down to his work and shifted in his seat, Cat realised there was something about the way he was sitting that wasn’t quite right. He looked uncomfortable, and she was sure he was favouring his left side. Not so much that it would be obvious to a casual observer but, now that she was in the habit of noticing everything about him, to her it stuck out instantly. 

Seeing him in pain, her desire to help kicked in. She’d always hated seeing anyone hurting, especially if it was someone she cared so much about. Injuries were as much a part of her life as a dancer as they were for Scott and the rest of the Tracy family and she was well versed in nursing them as they healed without having to involve medical professionals. It was a skill of hers that Scott had made use of in the military when he had slightly strained his knee on an assault course and, from the way he was moving, she was fairly certain that whatever he had done was likely at the same level of seriousness.

The question she was left wrestling with was how to help without being obvious about it. Hitting on an idea, she watched Scott for a second longer before turning back to Gordon.

“I’m going to get a drink, would you like one?” Cat asked, surprising Gordon and barely taking the time to register his answer before she stood and crossed the room, stopping next to Selene on her way past and crouching down next to her to speak.

“Scott looks shattered so I'm going to get him a coffee and grab a milkshake for Gordon, but I don’t know where anything is in the kitchen. Would you be able to help me please?” she asked quietly.

Selene’s head instantly snapped up to look at her best friend and she had to admit that Cat was right, the man looked like he was about to drop even though it was still midway through the afternoon. 

“Absolutely,” she grinned, happy to see that Cat knew him well enough to see the signs that he needed another caffeine fix. The fact that she had confirmed that morning that she had followed through on her promise to talk to Scott made her warm further to the dancer, and she was more than happy to help out and get to know her better now that she was certain there were no games being played. 

Behind the desk, Scott looked up in alarm to find the two most important women in his life looking over at him before Selene extracted herself from under his brother, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead as she did so. Jealousy flared through him once more as he watched John crane his head back in invitation as he shifted into a more comfortable position and be rewarded with another kiss, this time on the lips. In all the time Selene had been in their lives, he’d never once felt jealous of their relationship but now, seeing the brother who'd previously been so uncomfortable with public affection able to touch and be touched so freely made him long to be similarly relaxed with Cat. 

He wasn’t sure whether he should be happy or scared that they were getting on so well as he watched them heading down towards the kitchen, laughing about something as they disappeared from view. He was under no illusions that the catalyst for him and Cat getting together had been a conversation with Selene, and for that he would be forever grateful, but his friend was just as much of a force of nature as Cat could be, and the thought of the outcome from the pair of them if he ever did anything they considered ‘stupid’ terrified him.

Feeling bereft at the loss of Cat from the room before he had even had a chance to talk to her, he stared after her until he became aware of another pair of eyes on him and looked over to see John cocking an eyebrow at him before burying himself in his book once more. Quickly looking away, he busied himself in his work once again and, now free from distraction, lost himself in the spreadsheets.

What felt like only moments later, his concentration was broken by the arrival of a coffee mug in his field of vision, his eyes tracking up the elegant arm that had put it down and bringing him face to face with Cat.

“Thank you, you’re a star,” he smiled gratefully, his heart rate picking up at her closeness. 

“You’re very welcome, you looked tired after I kept you up last night so I thought you might need it,” she replied quietly with a grin, watching carefully as he reached out for the mug and spotting, once again, the slight wince he made as he moved. 

Her suspicions confirmed, Cat skirted around the desk, stopping behind him and gently taking his shoulders in her hands as she leant forward, his face tantalisingly close to her own as she tried to ignore the curious looks that she knew were directed their way from the other occupants of the room. 

“What’ve you done to yourself?” she murmured in his ear, feeling slightly breathless at Scott’s closeness as she gently leant her head against his, wordlessly forging the connection between them that they had been missing since the morning. 

“Nothing,” he replied, leaning into her and closing his eyes, taking comfort and reassurance from her touch. She was so close, the scent of her skin seemed to permeate his senses and he breathed her in deeply, relaxing even as he fought the urge to bury his head in her neck and trail kisses up her jaw. 

“I don’t believe you, I know your shoulder hurts,” Cat chided gently, not taken in for a second by his denial.

“OK, it might be a bit stiff,” he conceded, still not daring to turn and look at her, knowing that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to resist kissing her in full view of his family. Having her so close and knowing that if they were in private, he would be able to act on his desire was a new kind of torutre for him and it was taking all of his control to withstand his instincts. 

“I thought as much. How did you do it?” she asked, her previous worries about whether her actions would be welcomed easing as he continued to keep the contact between them.

“I don’t know. I got a shooting pain down it when I turned to look at something and it’s been hurting ever since,” Scott admitted, a small smile playing on his lips at how well she knew him. 

“Easily done, I guess. If you’re old…” she teased, as she moved away to give him room to turn his head, instantly missing his comforting warmth that made her want to snuggle into his lap and never leave.

“I’m choosing to ignore that,” he responded, with a raised eyebrow and grin, thoroughly enjoying both her closeness and how full of mischief her eyes were when he finally allowed himself to meet them. “How did you know?”

“I move for a living. I can tell these things,” Cat shrugged, straightening up and starting to gently knead the tight muscles.

Scott closed his eyes and leant back into the chair, blocking out his surroundings. He could sense the interest of everyone else in the room but frankly, he didn’t care. They could stare all they wanted, he decided, nothing was going to take away his enjoyment of this moment as her hands worked their magic on his tense muscles. 

Her fingers were firm on his aching shoulder and he relaxed into her touch, savouring the feeling of finally having someone special to look after him. As she worked, his muscles started to release, making his scalp tingle pleasantly and easing a headache he hadn’t even been aware of. He could feel the warmth of her hands through his shirt and, as she moved away from focussing entirely on getting the knots out and started to more gently work over the whole area, his whole body started to loosen. 

Despite the initial interest in what was happening behind the desk, no comments were made from the other occupants of the room and the longer their silence reigned, the more relaxed Scott began to feel about allowing himself to act however he wanted towards Cat. He’d been on the receiving end of knowing looks from Gordon and Selene since his return that afternoon but something had definitely changed. The feeling of being in a goldfish bowl with everyone watching his every move had left, seemingly now allowing him and Cat to navigate their relationship in relative peace. 

The courage it must have taken for Cat to make the move to come over and cosy up to him like she had amazed him, even if there was a good reason for it. He hadn’t even been comfortable giving her a proper hello when he got back in case it set tongues wagging and yet she had come over and managed to give them an intimate moment together, even with the rest of the family surrounding them. 

The fact that she had succeeded in doing it while sorting out his shoulder was the icing on the cake. In ordinary circumstances, a shoulder rub wouldn’t even register on the list of things that happened in the house, but given the infancy of their relationship, it felt like a statement was being made and, as he relaxed, his heart continued to hammer in the hope that this was the case.

Behind him, Cat worked carefully, following the path of each muscle with her thumbs as she eased the tension out of them. She could feel Gordon’s grin from across the room and, as she was already in receipt of a message from Penny asking what was going on between her and Scott, it wasn’t hard to guess that he had been spotted leaving her room earlier. 

Despite her desire to take things slowly, now that they were in the midst of them all, the thought of his family knowing about their budding relationship didn't bother her in the slightest. Although they had agreed that there was a definite difference between members of the family working it out for themselves and making it known on a wider scale, it no longer seemed important. And, despite Scott’s obvious reluctance to make the first move to confirm what the family already suspected, she now had no such reservations. 

Having spent months denying her heart what it wanted, she was adamant that she was going to act in whatever way seemed best to her at the time, regardless of any judgement that might come their way. 

The only thing that had held her back in asking about his shoulder injury was the fact that his family was around. She remembered well just how private he could be about injuries, often to his cost, but she couldn’t bear to see him in discomfort so, when he winced as he moved, her decision had been made up. 

Once she was reassured it was nothing serious, massaging the tension out of them was a foregone conclusion but it was most certainly not how she had imagined the first time the family saw them together would go; a kiss on the cheek or holding hands by the pool maybe, but not a shoulder massage at his dad's desk. 

She could feel the warmth of his skin through his T-shirt but, however much she might want to, she didn’t dare slide her hands underneath to touch it, knowing how uncomfortable the friction would be with no oil or lotion. With that thought, she was instantly jolted back 10 years to when a back massage could so easily, and frequently, turn into so much more. The memories making her breath quicken and butterflies gather en masse in her stomach for the possibilities that had now opened up to them once more.

Dragging her mind back from where it had happily settled in the gutter, Cat focused herself back on the man sitting in front of her. She didn’t remember his shoulders being quite as strong as they were now and they had definitely not carried as much stress before though, given what Scott had taken on only a couple of years after she had known him, she thought it was perhaps not surprising. They were like rocks and getting all the knots out was definitely beyond what her fingers were capable of in one sitting. 

“There, give them a stretch and tell me what you think,” she instructed , lifting her aching hands away some time later.

Scott opened his eyes, blinking in the light before sitting forward and rolling his shoulders, a loud pop reverberating around the living room as they realigned themselves. Her touch had relaxed him so much that he hadn’t wanted it to end and, as he settled back in the chair again, he realised that he had no idea how long they had been there. 

“That’s so much better. Thank you,” he said, craning his head back as far as he could to look up at her. “And I don’t just mean for the shoulder rub,” he added quietly, his eyes fixed on hers, making her breathless.

“You’re very welcome,” Cat smiled as she leant down again, her long hair swinging forward and hiding them from view as she placed a gentle, lingering kiss on his forehead before straightening quickly and moving back around the desk.

Reaching out for her, Scott caught her hand as she passed, making her stop in surprise as he lifted it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. He lost himself in the icy depths of her eyes as a smile spread across her face, crinkling them in their corners and making her look even more radiantly beautiful than she already did to him. 

“Once you’ve finished with those, maybe we could hang out for a bit?” she suggested, breaking his gaze, her eyes flicking over the pile of forgotten paperwork strewn across the desk. “I missed you earlier,” she added, the simplicity of her statement making his heart ache for the time together they had missed that day. 

“Me too,” Scott grinned, glad it wasn’t just him that was feeling her absence. His decision made, he pushed his chair back and stood up, making Cat jump slightly at his sudden movement. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

“Now? But what about all that?” she motioned to the paperwork again, quickly regaining her composure.

“I’ll do it later. I’d rather spend the time with you,” Scott smiled as he drained his coffee, not caring at all about the surprised looks from the rest of the room. Any uncertainty he had felt about how to act around his family had evaporated thanks to Cat’s endeavour to bring them together. Relief flooded through him that he no longer had to hold back and pretend that nothing was going on between them; from now on he was just going to follow his heart just as she was following hers.

“I’m never going to say no to that,” Cat grinned as she took Scott’s outstretched hand, interlacing their fingers and giving it an affectionate squeeze before they crossed the room, their beaming smiles matching each other as they swept down the stairs to the kitchen and the outside world beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you so much for this week, it’s been amazing,” Cat smiled, leaning back into Scott, her head comfortably nestled on his shoulder as she watched the stars, John and Selene’s voices fading to nothing behind them.

“Tell me about it,” Scott grinned, barely aware of anything but Cat, wanting to savour the feeling of contentment that had been ever present since they got together and the tranquillity it had brought to him that only nagging thoughts of their imminent separation could disturb. She was warm in his arms, her body pressed against him as he dropped a tender kiss on the top of her head, taking in the scent of her hair as it tickled his nose. 

Cat nuzzled her head further into him but didn’t reply, lost in thought as she listened to the distant waves rolling onto the shore and the gentle breeze rustling the leaves of the palm trees behind them.

Their final day together had been remarkably free from any rescues and they had spent it relaxing by the pool before everyone assembled on the beach for an impromptu family barbecue to bid her farewell. 

Good food and company had led to the whole family sitting around, talking and laughing until late, and it had felt to Scott like a lifetime to wait before everyone finally went to bed, leaving them sitting alone on a blanket spread out on the sand for the second time that week. 

Unlike the last time, Cat’s mind was calm and, like Scott, she was savouring their closeness and the peace that it brought over her. Spending the evening with the whole family had been wonderful but she hadn't been able to take her eyes off him all night and had been counting down the minutes until they could be alone together once more. Having finally started their relationship, it seemed so unfair that they had such a short amount of time together before they had to go back to their own lives on opposite sides of the planet. 

“When do you think we’ll see each other again?” Scott asked, breaking the silence and finally voicing the question that had been plaguing them both for days.

Cat sighed, not wanting to face the reality of the conversation just yet but knowing that she must. 

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. “I’m going straight into rehearsals on Monday for that tour in Italy I told you about. That’s going to pretty much take up the next month or so, and then I’m back in rehearsals again for the next season. I’d say it’s going to be into September anyway before I have a free day to meet up, and that’s only if you can get to London.”

Cat’s heart clenched painfully as she spoke. She hadn’t allowed herself to think about it before, preferring to bury her head in the sand for as long as possible and enjoy their time together without the added pressure of knowing for definite that it could be months before they next were on the same continent. 

Scott hugged her tighter at the news he’d been dreading. He’d known before he even asked that it was likely to be a number of weeks but having it confirmed that it was going to be more than a month was definitely not what he was hoping for.

“I’ll do my best, but by then we’re probably going to be getting close to having the T drive sorted, so I don’t know how much time I’ll have to come over,” he admitted, already feeling the ache in his chest as he imagined being without her again. “Isn’t there any way you can get some time off before then? Even just a day?”

“I really don’t think there is. Tour schedules are a nightmare and every day is already accounted for, and in the couple of days I have when I get back to London, I’m going to have to get organised for starting back with the company,” Cat explained, her heart sinking as she spoke, the thought of not seeing him making her feel strangely hollow. 

“We knew this might be the reality for us,” she continued softly, shifting herself round to look at him, hating how downcast he seemed, his eyes lowered and his whole demeanour screaming disappointment. “We’ve both got stuff we’ve arranged that can’t be changed, but it’s not forever. Once these existing commitments are over, then I can factor our relationship into anything new I get asked to take on, but until then I can’t do much I’m afraid. I can’t let people down who’ve already bought tickets.”

“I know that, and I’m not asking you to change anything. I’d just hoped we’d be able to see each other sooner. Not being able to really fucking sucks, that's all,” he finished, meeting her eyes, hoping that she understood what he was saying. 

“You’re not wrong there,” Cat smiled sadly, reaching out to gently stroke his cheek, feeling the faint roughness from his stubble prickle her hand as he leant into her touch. “But Scott, this is going to be the reality for us. Are you sure it’s what you want? I’m not going to be someone who can be available whenever you are. I’ve got my life and my career. However much I want to be with you, I’m not going to give that up.”

“Who said anything about that?” Scott exclaimed, horrified that she could even think that was how he was feeling. “If I’d wanted the kind of girlfriend who was at my beck and call whenever it suited me, I could have had that years ago but it holds no appeal whatsoever. I want a partner. I want to be able to support you in everything you do in the same way that I know you’ll do with me. I don’t expect you to be here all the time.”

He paused for a moment, reaching out and taking her hand in his own, needing the comfort of her touch as he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently before continuing. 

“Like you say, you’ve got your life and your career, and you have no idea how proud I am of you for everything you’ve done. I’m never going to try and take that away from you, I just want to fit in around it and complement it. I was just disappointed because we’ve only just got to this point and it feels like it’s ending far too soon,” he finished, hoping that he’d done enough to convince her that he wasn’t trying to turn her into something she wasn’t. 

Cat held his gaze for a moment, pinned in place by the intensity she found there as he implored her to understand before closing the gap between them and brushing his lips with her own. She didn’t prolong the kiss, choosing instead to rest her forehead against his, allowing them to draw comfort from each other as she took in what he had just said. 

“Sorry,” she breathed, pulling back to look at him once more. “I didn’t mean to imply any of that. I’ve just dated one too many guys who didn’t like how much of my life my job took up. I know you’re not like that but it’s hard not to fall back into old habits sometimes.”

“I totally understand that. I’ve not managed to have a proper relationship since we moved here and started this,” Scott replied, turning and gesturing towards the villa and the craft held far below, before looking back to Cat. 

“My life is so unpredictable that dates kept having to be reorganised at the last minute and, in my experience, that didn't usually go down very well, so I gave up after a while,” he continued with a shrug and a small smile that made Cat’s heart ache for him. “I don’t want to go into this worrying about what’s gone before, either with you or with others. It’s why I was so happy when you said what you did about talking to each other about stuff. If we can do that as soon as there’s even a hint of a problem, then there won’t be any misunderstandings and we’ll be fine.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Cat smiled, shivering slightly as the gentle breeze raised goose bumps on her arms, looking away as she tried to rub some warmth back into them. 

It wasn’t cold on the beach by any stretch of the imagination but the temperature had definitely dropped since the sun had set and she found herself wishing that she’d brought another layer with her.

Sensing movement beside her, she looked up just in time to see Scott pulling off his hoodie, giving her a tantalising glimpse of toned stomach as his t-shirt rode up before he tugged it back down and covered himself again. 

“Here, take this,” he offered, reaching around her to drape it over her shoulders, the action leaving them briefly cocooned in it, safe in their own little world. 

Time seemed to slow for Cat as she watched him getting nearer; even though she knew it was allowed now, the thrill of being so close to him hadn’t left her and she could feel her heart starting to pound in her chest as she was drawn to him, unable to resist any longer. 

“Scott…” she almost whispered, snapping his attention to her from where it had been focussed on just getting her warm. 

He froze in place, his eyes meeting hers, the tone of her voice sparking something in him. He was captured by the intensity and longing in her gaze, his heart rate skyrocketing as he lost himself in the moment, drawn towards her as his lips met hers in a soft, lingering kiss. 

Cat moaned quietly, feeling her heart rate increasing further as she deepened their kisses, snaking her tongue along the seam of his lips and encouraging them to part, his lips warm and impossibly soft under her own. 

His hoodie forgotten, Scott buried his hands in her hair, cradling her head as she slid her arms around his back, pulling herself into him and pressing their bodies together. There was an urgency to her kisses which excited him and his breathing quickened as they clung to one another, his blood starting to pool in his trousers, making him shift uncomfortably.

No longer feeling the cold thanks to the burning heat starting to build in her, Cat was desperate for more. Her whole body was crying out for his touch and, powerless to resist any longer, she shifted her position and lay back onto the blanket. 

Scott’s eyes flew open in surprise as he felt himself being pulled onto her and he tucked himself alongside her, his need to feel the closeness of her body matching hers. Propping himself up on an elbow so as not to squash her, the sight that greeted him took his breath away and he hungrily took in her long hair spread out beneath her as she looked up at him, desire darkening her eyes and her lips slightly parted. 

Dipping back down to kiss her once again, he felt her hands roaming across his back, clawing at him and sending all his remaining blood flooding south, leaving him slightly lightheaded. He had always loved this wild side to her, and knowing that behind the controlled public persona was someone who was able to completely let go was a massive turn on for him so he replied in kind, his hands tangling in her hair, pulling on it slightly as he kissed her again and again.

A thrill of recognition passed through Cat as she realised the last time Scott had kissed her like that had been at Penny’s, and her need for him now at least matched how she had felt that night. He had an irresistible draw on her, and his words of reassurance earlier had ensured that any lingering reservations about taking their relationship further before she left the island had been forgotten. 

Frustrated that they still weren’t close enough, Cat slid her hands lower, grabbing his ass and pulling his hips into hers, feeling the unmistakable bulge in his jeans press into her.

Scott groaned loudly as the added pressure made him see stars, dropping his head onto her shoulder for a moment to try and regain some composure.

“I hate you so much right now,” he complained once he was able to speak again, a faint smile curling the edges of his lips. 

“No, you don’t,” she grinned, kissing his neck, gently nipping the skin as she went.

Scott tilted his head, giving her better access as he considered his answer, his eyes closed, lost in the sensations.

“You’re right, I don’t,” he conceded after a moment, crushing her lips under his once again as desire ripped through him.

This time, his free hand didn’t stay tangled in the long strands of her hair. It roamed up and down her body, making her writhe under his touch. 

“Scott,” she mumbled into his mouth, feeling his hand slide up inside her top just as a memory from a decade before materialised in her head, making her pull back.

“Yeah?” his head shot up, concern that he had gone too far in his eyes.

“If we’re going to do this, maybe we should take it back up to the house? Cos I’m guessing we don’t want a repeat of what happened last time,” she grinned, quickly dissolving into laughter as their eyes met. 

“Oh God, their faces!” Scott choked, unable to hold in his mirth as he collapsed over her, all desire evaporating as amusement took hold. Their escapade on a Virginia beach was something he hadn’t had cause to think about in years, but now that he’d been reminded, he couldn’t quite believe that they’d ever done it, although he had to admit that it had been very, very funny. “They looked so shocked.”

“As well they might. I’m guessing it wasn’t what they were expecting to come across on an evening stroll,” Cat giggled as Scott pushed himself up, wiping his eyes as he helped straighten her top back out. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever moved that fast. They can’t have seen anything too incriminating though, can they?” Scott asked, still chuckling to himself as he helped Cat sit back up again.

“I doubt it, but I reckon they knew exactly what we were up to. It was pretty obvious,” Cat grinned, thoroughly enjoying the sound of Scott’s laughter as it flooded through her, filling her heart with joy. 

“I guess it was… oh God, the sand,” Scott cried, exploding with laughter once more as he remembered the worst part of the endeavour. “So much sand everywhere.”

“Don’t remind me,” Cat groaned. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a more uncomfortable drive home. Good shower to get it all off afterwards though, wasn’t it?”

“Now that’s a much better memory,” Scott replied, a rasp in his voice as his eyes glittered dangerously, darkened in desire again. 

“Certainly is.” Cat leant in and caught his lips with hers in a lingering kiss that sent shivers down his spine. “So, um… you wanna call it a night down here?”

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Scott readily agreed, standing and offering her a hand to get up. 

Cat smiled as she took his hand and pulled herself up before tearing herself away from him, feeling the loss of his touch keenly as they worked together to fold the blanket and gather what little had been left for them by the others. 

She couldn’t help but glance up to look at him and they paused as their eyes met, matching grins spreading across their faces before she wrenched her gaze away and went back to what she was doing. Packing up was slow progress, their eyes meeting often and always with a pause to take each other in with a smile but they eventually had everything ready and set out up the path.

Scott found that a surprising calm came over him as they wound their way back up to the villa, her hand tucked securely into his. Walking together, hand in hand like that felt so right, he thought, like that was how they were meant to be. Despite the promise of things to come that Cat had seemed to make on the beach and the fact that his whole body ached for her touch, he was perfectly happy to let the night run its course, knowing that whatever happened next would be perfect for them. 

Beside him, Cat was still lost in the sensations of their embrace, feeling where the heat of his body had seared into her side and the comfort of having his arms around her. Her lips still tingled from his kisses as the memory of them played on a loop in her head, making her body long for more. 

Scott had been a perfect gentleman right from the start, she realised, always letting her know what he wanted while also being completely respectful of her wishes. She had no idea what else she would have expected as that was just who he was, but it was reassuring nonetheless and their communication had allowed her to relax into their relationship much more quickly than she had expected. 

Before they knew it, they were back up at the house and busied themselves tidying away the blanket and lights in the big cupboard in the kitchen, working together quietly and efficiently. 

“We should probably head to bed. It’s getting late and I’ve got a long journey tomorrow,” Cat said, turning to face Scott as they finished up.

“I guess you do,” Scott sighed, his shoulders slumping at the reminder of her imminent departure before he caught the look in her eyes which left him in no doubt of what she was thinking. 

Reaching out, he brushed her cheek gently with his fingers, carefully tracing the pad of his thumb over the soft skin beneath her eye as she sighed, her eyes closing and a small smile appearing on her full lips before she nuzzled into his touch and placed a gentle kiss on the palm of his hand. Fire spread through him once more and he closed the gap between them, his hand sliding into her hair and grabbing a handful, pulling her head back as he hungrily met her lips with his own. 

Breaking the kiss as suddenly as it had started, he let his hand slide down her arm and took her hand, turning and wordlessly leading her towards his room. 

*****  
“Well, this is a bit of a first,” Cat commented, looking around in interest as Scott closed his bedroom door quietly behind them. 

“In what way?” Scott asked, turning quickly to look at her in confusion, his brain busy thinking about something which was most definitely not a first for them.

“I’ve never been in your bedroom before,” she smiled, knowing exactly where his mind was. Hers was still there too and was unlikely to be waylaid for long, but she was more than prepared to delay things slightly in order to satisfy her curiosity. 

Unsurprisingly, she saw that the bed took up most of the space but a small sofa and an armchair sat in a corner with a low table between them and there was a desk in the corner next to the door that she assumed led to an en suite. It was neat, effortlessly stylish and altogether exactly what she would have expected his bedroom to look like. 

“God, you’re right. You weren’t allowed on the base were you?” Scott recalled.

“Nope. Every time we’ve seen each other, you’ve always been at mine so this is the first time I get to see Scott Tracy’s bedroom.”

“Please don’t start referring to me in the third person again,” Scott pleaded with a smile, knowing that this argument had been going on for over a decade and that he was unlikely to win now. 

Cat grinned at him and stuck her tongue out instead of answering as she wandered over to the desk, and Scott contented himself with good naturedly rolling his eyes in response. It was something she did to everyone and, as such, it actually wasn’t something that bothered him, but he loved that it always made her smile so it was one of the first things he had picked back up again after they had met at Penny’s party. 

“I love the family photos,” Cat commented, bending down to look at them as Scott came up behind her to see which ones she was looking at. “That’s a lovely one of you all. Is that where you grew up?”

Having a guest in his room, looking at his pictures was a new experience for Scott and the fact that Cat was already making herself quite at home made his heart swell in happiness, reminding him of the time he had been the one investigating the pictures on display in her dressing room while she got ready after a performance of Swan Lake a few months before. Watching her, he found he was thinking ahead, looking forward to the day there would be pictures of the two of them together, nestled in amongst his treasured family photos. 

“Yeah, that’s the farm in Kansas. Grandma took that photo and it’s the only one I have with all of us together with Mom and Dad too. Look at Alan, he’s so tiny,” Scott pointed to the blond toddler, barely being restrained by a tall, red haired boy who could only have been John. 

“He’s very cute,” Cat confirmed, as she moved on to look at the next picture. “Is that Gordon with the gold medal?”

Scott looked at the picture of his brothers, arrayed around Gordon, whose smile beamed brighter than the medal around his neck. “Sure is. That was taken right after the ceremony, before he had to go off and do all the official interviews and the big party afterwards.” 

“You look so proud of him,” Cat smiled, taking in the enormous grin on Scott’s face in the picture. 

“I still am,” Scott admitted. “He put a hell of a lot of work into it, in less than ideal circumstances.”

“God, yeah! It must have been really tough.” Sensing a sudden wave of emotion rolling off Scott, Cat looked up at him, taking in the set of his jaw and his almost indecipherable expression as he kept his gaze trained on the picture. “For all of you.” 

“We got through,” Scott deflected with a tone of forced joviality, glancing at her with a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, shutting down any further conversation on the subject. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” Cat said quietly. She hadn’t meant to stray onto something that was clearly still a difficult subject for Scott and the sudden change in his mood unsettled her. He had never given any hint that Gordon’s Olympic win was anything other than a positive event but his reaction now told her there was more to it than she was unaware of. 

“It’s OK. I’m not upset, it was just a tough period, that’s all,” Scott soothed, reaching for her and wrapping her in his arms, lowering his head so their foreheads leant together for the second time that night, the solid warmth of her body calming him and taking him away from memories of a time he’d rather forget. “I’ll tell you about it another time, I promise. I just don’t want to spend our last night together for a while going through it all.” 

“Whenever you want to, I’ll be here,” Cat murmured, holding Scott tightly around his waist, feeling the slight tremor in his breathing settle as they stood, drawing strength from each other. 

“I know you will,” Scott replied at length, pulling away and meeting Cat’s gaze, the heat in it making him feel giddy once again, unpleasant memories forgotten as the magnetism of the woman in front of him took over once more. 

Something shiny caught the corner of her eye, and Cat pulled her gaze away, turning back to the desk, a smile appearing on her face when she realised what it was. 

“Are those your wings from the air force?”

“Sure are,” Scott grinned. “I’ve still got the uniform too, packed away in storage somewhere.”

“Oh, do you now?” Cat cocked an eyebrow, images and sensations flooding back to her that she was keen to repeat. “I have very fond memories of you in that uniform.”

“I have some very fond memories of you taking me out of it,” Scott grinned, moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her neck and kissing it gently. 

Cat leant back into him, reaching up and caressing the back of his head with her hand, running her fingers through his soft hair as he worked his way up her neck and along her jaw before spinning around and meeting his lips with her own. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, pulling back to meet her eyes again.

“I really do,” Cat breathed, held by his gaze as her lips still tingled from his kisses and her body cried out for more.

“You absolutely sure it’s not too quick for you? I don’t want you feeling you have to cos we’re not going to see each other for a while,” he persisted, wanting to make absolutely sure that he was doing the right thing before going any further. 

“Absolutely sure,” she confirmed with a smile. “It’s maybe quicker than I thought but it feels right. Now shut up and kiss me again.”

Not needing told twice, Scott captured her lips with his once more, keeping their kisses slow and sensual. He could feel a burning heat starting to build that, if left unchecked, could easily consume them but, unlike when they were at Penny’s, there was no sudden dam ready to burst tonight; they had all the time in the world and Scott for one had every intention of using it. 

He pulled back, meeting her eyes briefly before bending to trail kisses along her jaw and down her throat, the scent of her skin filling his nose as he inhaled deeply, feeling the faint tickle of her hair on his face as he did so. 

Lost in the sensation of his soft lips working down the sensitive skin of her neck, Cat dropped her arms and slid her hands up inside his t-shirt, feeling the silky-smooth skin of his back as he shivered at her touch. Keen to feel more, she started to pull his top up further as Scott broke contact for a moment, taking the garment, lifting it over his head and dropping it on the floor as her eyes raked hungrily over his bare chest.

Despite knowing that it was allowed, she felt something akin to apprehension as she reached out, tracing down the hard plains of his chest and onto his stomach, feeling the soft dusting of hair tickling her fingertips as she went. 

Scott simply watched as she took him in, feeling a strange mix of desire and protectiveness. Her gentle touch set him on fire but she looked so unsure of herself that his first urge was to look after her. Reaching for her, he brushed her hair over her shoulder before bending down to kiss her again, gently but firmly, feeling her hands slide around his waist, pulling herself into him as she returned the kiss.

Standing up on her tiptoes, it was Cat’s turn to bury her face in Scott’s neck, any apprehension melting away as she nipped the skin playfully, making him groan in pleasure as he pushed his hands up under her top, leaving her stomach exposed and sending shivers through her that were from more than the cool night air coming in from the open window. 

Pressed together, their bare skin met, sending a jolt through him and causing even more of his blood to head southwards. Needing to feel more, Scott lifted her top off, discarding it on the floor as she reached behind her to unhook her bra, tossing it out of the way before she pressed back into him, kissing his chest and neck as he ran his hands up her muscular back.

Cat pulled away, smiling at the small whimper that came out of him at the loss of her kisses. Taking his hand, she led him toward the bed, pushing him back onto it and quickly climbing up beside him, desperate to feel the warmth of his body against hers once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_I need to see you. Can you free up any time this weekend?_

Cat smiled as she read the message, thankful that Scott had finally found the time to meet up. It had been a few weeks since they had last seen each other but she didn’t hold it against him, knowing full well how stressed he was with the preparations to build the new T-Drive while also still balancing the running of Tracy Industries with active duty on the rescues that were coming in.

_Of course! I’ve only got rehearsals til 2 on Saturday so I can be home and ready by 3 if that works for you?_

She typed quickly, stashing her phone back in her bag and returning her attention to stretching and warming up for the rehearsal ahead of her for her first performance of the season. Coppelia was a new ballet for herself and her long-time friend and dance partner, Mark, meaning the rehearsal process was even more intensive than usual and they had been in the studios together almost constantly since the end of their summer break with little time to do anything after but eat and sleep.

“Is that your man again by any chance?” Mark teased, knowing the answer full well by the look on Cat’s face.

“Maybe,” she smiled haughtily, loving the flash of excitement that went through her at the thought that Scott was now ‘her man’.

“Has he finally managed to get some time on his hands to see you then?”

“Seems like it. He’s got a big project in the works just now so it’s been hard for him to get much time off,” Cat explained, careful not to give too much away. “It shouldn’t be for too much longer, then we’ll be able to get something a bit more regular sorted out.”

“With a bit of luck. Just don’t let him drag it out, OK? I know you really like him but if he’s not going to make the effort then it might not be worth the bother.”

Cat smiled, wishing she could tell Mark the real reason Scott wasn’t able to be around. Having first met her in the immediate aftermath of their break-up a decade before, he’d been protective over her ever since he learned who it was she was dating, and she knew he just had her best interests at heart.

“It’s OK, I saw him the week after I got back from the tour in Italy and hopefully it’ll only be for another couple of weeks and then we’ll be fine. Anyway, you’re one to talk, Mr ‘my girlfriend lives in the same city as me and I’ve not seen her in a month.’ My boyfriend’s on the other side of the world and I’ve seen him more recently than that!”

Mark just grinned, knowing that she had a point. “You got me there.”

The conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence, leaving Cat time to mull things over as she worked through her stretches, the familiarity of the routine bringing some comfort despite her jumbled thoughts. She’d only seen Scott once since her stay on the island but it had been a flying visit and he had been distracted, his mind clearly elsewhere. It had been a fun night, but she’d been able to see in his eyes that he was holding something back. She hadn’t pushed it, just like she hadn’t pushed him to come and see her in the following weeks, knowing that adding to his stress wouldn’t be helpful.

Of course, she was desperate to see him, especially as the mission to rescue Jeff seemed to be getting closer and closer, but she had resigned herself to the fact that it might not happen, knowing only too well Scott’s need to micromanage everything. His focus on detail and ability to block out everything else until that one thing was perfect was a trait that they shared and she allowed herself a small smile at that thought, understanding exactly why he would be reluctant to leave the island when so much was at stake.

As if to prove her point about their similarities, her coach signalled the start of the rehearsal, and she hastily pushed all thoughts of everything outside the studio away, her concentration focused only at the task in hand.

****  
Scott had felt a calm descend upon him since arriving at Cat’s that afternoon, in stark contrast to the tension he’d felt at home on the island. For the previous three weeks, he’d been desperate to see her but every time he thought he’d be able to get away, something came up that needed his attention, be it another test of the T-Drive or just more paperwork that couldn’t wait.

If he was honest with himself, he perhaps could have gotten away sooner, but his overwhelming need to find his dad took over and he was unwilling to leave anything to anyone else. Selene had resorted to dragging him aside and practically ordered him to take a break, even going so far as offering to take him to London herself.

Now he was there, he had to admit that she had been right.

A picnic dinner on the floor of the flat had led them to where they were now, cuddled up on the sofa, gloriously entwined in each other and Scott felt like a weight had been lifted off him. Cat lay in his arms, her head against his chest as he played with her hair, letting the silky soft strands cascade through his fingers like liquid, transfixed by the way the candlelight seemed to accentuate the reds and golds.

“Do you want to watch something?” Cat broke the comfortable silence with a vague wave towards the TV, sitting forwards to try and find the remote.

“Can we just leave it off? I’ve spent the last few days looking at screens trying to get the accounts up to date so it would be nice to have some time away from them.” Scott nuzzled into her neck, planting soft kisses up it as he went, tracing them along her jaw and feeling her smile as she turned to meet his lips with hers in a gentle kiss that took him away from all the stresses of the previous weeks.

Feeling his need for closeness, Cat leant into the kiss, increasing the pressure and deepening it as her mind tracked back to a couple of hours previously, where a kiss just like this had led them to the bedroom, tangled in the sheets as they took their fill of each other.

Scott’s lips were deliciously warm and soft, and impossible for her to resist which was a fact that she knew he used to his advantage. Reaching up, she slid her hand into his hair, feeling the short strands at the base of his head tickling her fingers as she felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her into him.

Knowing full well where this would end up if left unchecked, Cat pulled away and settled herself back against his chest, smiling to herself as she heard the soft thump of his heart, now beating somewhat faster than it had been before. His strong arms held her snugly, making her feel safer and more cherished than she had in a long time, and she smiled as she felt a hand sneak up and start playing with her hair again, glad that he’d retained his love for it after all their time apart.

It had been obvious to her since his arrival that he needed an outlet to talk so, while her whole body protested the loss of his kisses, she held firm in her decision that tonight would be about ensuring that he had the time and space to feel comfortable enough to do so.

“It’s felt like forever since you were last here,” Cat murmured, not really expecting an answer. “I’ve missed you.”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Scott replied, kissing the top of her head. “It’s been a long few weeks trying to get everything together.”

“I bet it has,” Cat sympathised, pausing for a moment to consider the best way to proceed before remembering that a gentle approach had always worked better for her in getting Scott to open up in the past. “I know in my job, I always find it's the bit towards the end of rehearsals that’s the worst, when you just want to get out there and do it but you have to wait, even though you feel completely ready.”

“You could have just described the last couple of weeks. At times it’s felt like setback after setback even though I know we're nearly ready now. If the next test goes right we should be able to launch any day.”

Scott unconsciously tightened his grip as he spoke, something deep inside him rebelling against having to leave her behind for a mission that held so many dangers. There was nothing in the world that would stop him doing it, but the potential for an outcome in which none of them returned had been hovering in his subconscious for weeks. He had been repeatedly pushing it down, fighting it off as he chose to focus only on the issues that he knew he could control, but it never left him completely, emerging instead in the dark of the night, leaving him breathless and unable to sleep.

“That’s amazing that it’s getting so close,” Cat continued, his actions making her aware of the extra turmoil that seemed to have flooded Scott’s mind at the thought of the imminent launch. “It’ll be such a weight off your shoulders when you know for definite when it’s happening. You’ve been carrying so much for so long.”

Scott couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him at her words. “You’re telling me. Taking a bit of the pressure off would be amazing but I can’t see it happening any time soon. I can’t just set dad back to work as soon as he’s home.”

Cat craned her neck to look up at him, relief flooding through her when she saw from his expression that her words had hit home. His arms loosened slightly as he regained control from whatever had caused him to clutch her to him, but, while she was glad he wasn’t consumed by it, she was also concerned that there was yet another thing that he wasn’t sharing with her.

“I know, but that’s not what you’re planning on doing is it?” she clarified, confused as to why he would even feel the need to say such a thing.

“Absolutely not,” Scott exclaimed, horrified at the thought. “He’s going to need time to settle back in and recover so there’s no way I’d do that.”

“But at least the pressure of the rescue will be off you by then. That’s got to be something at least?” Cat sat up and turned to face him in the vain hope that it would help her to follow his line of thinking that seemed to run deeper than she had been aware of.

“Yeah, that’ll be something I guess,” Scott conceded. “It’s just… you know how I took on almost all of the business side of things after we lost Dad? Well, it’s been a lot of work but it’s OK, it’s what I’ve had to do to keep everything running.”

Scott squeezed her gently as he spoke, as if to reassure her that he really had been coping with everything over the years before loosening his grip again and continuing.

“But since we found out that Dad might still be alive, the thought’s been there that I might not have to do this forever and to be honest, it’s felt like more and more of a burden,” he continued more quietly, making Cat strain to hear him properly. “It’s almost like now that it might be about to get eased a bit, I’ve realised how heavy it is and it’s almost unbearable. But then I feel guilty because when I say it cos it sounds like I only want Dad back so I can set him to work again and that’s not how I feel at all. I just want my family back together.”

Scott looked up from where he had been focussed on his hands and met her eyes, expecting to see revulsion and judgement in them; instead, all he found was sympathy and understanding.

“Oh, sweetheart, I totally understand what you’re saying,” Cat soothed, holding his gaze as she bridged the gap between them, reaching out and stroking his cheek in a bid to comfort him. “Nobody would ever think you were only wanting your dad back for selfish reasons. It’s not who you are and anybody who’s ever met you would know that instantly.”

Since her stay on the island, Cat had a much better idea of just how hard Scott worked, and she was full of admiration for how he dealt with it all. The stress of suddenly becoming the head of both Tracy Industries and International Rescue while grieving the sudden loss of his father must have been almost too much to bear, yet he had shouldered it for years without complaint. Wanting a release from it seemed completely natural to her.

“Thank you. I just feel so horrible and selfish even thinking it.” Scott looked away, moving out of reach of Cat’s comforting touch, ashamed that he had been reduced to this. He was supposed to be the strong one, the one who could cope with anything, and here he was struggling to even cope with doing the basics after so long.

“You’re absolutely not horrible,” Cat protested fiercely, taking his hands in hers, and holding them tightly, the passion in her voice making him look back at her in surprise. “You’re a wonderful, kind, compassionate man who is in a really, really stressful situation. And you’re allowed to be a bit selfish sometimes. Nobody is going to judge you, least of all me. I’m always here, no matter what’s going through that head of yours.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” Scott lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, savouring the scent of her skin as it calmed his racing mind.

“You must have been very bad in a previous life,” Cat quipped, trying to lighten the melancholy that had descended. To her great relief, Scott laughed, relieving some of the tension in the room.

“Well, it was clearly the right decision,” he countered with a twinkle in his eye, leaning in and capturing her mouth in a soft kiss. “Seriously though, thank you so much for not pressuring me to talk or to come and see you over the past couple of weeks. I know it’s been hard but I needed the time to get everything done and if I’d been here my brain would still have been on the island.”

Cat nodded but remained silent, allowing him the time and space to talk now that he seemed willing, sensing that there was still more that he needed to get off his chest.

“I’ve been desperate to see you but I just couldn’t leave,” he continued, feeling like more and more weight was lifting with every word. “It probably sounds stupid but the thought of getting Dad back is like a dream, and it’s felt like if I do anything else but focus on it, I’d wake up and it would be over or something. I’ve been fighting it for weeks so thank you for not adding to the pressure I was putting on myself.”

“That’s OK,” Cat smiled, glad that her instincts had been correct. “You’re your own worst enemy sometimes though. You know that don’t you?”

Scott sighed and rubbed his face. “I know,” he said eventually, “I just don’t want to be a burden to anyone.”

“I totally understand that. I can’t even imagine how stressed you all must be and not wanting to offload onto your brothers is perfectly reasonable. But I’m sure you could have spoken to Selene? And I hope you know you can always talk to me.”

“I know I can,” he smiled softly. “I just didn’t know what to say.”

Silence hung over them as Cat reached forward, brushing his cheek gently with her fingertips before sliding her hand around the back of his head, pulling him towards her and kissing him softly.

“It’s OK not to know what you want to say,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his. “There’s no pressure to talk about anything if you don’t want to, now or ever. I just want you to know that you can.”

Her touch had always centred him and been a calming influence in times of need. He drew strength from it now and took a deep breath, needing the release from talking but still terrified of admitting his deepest fears.

“I’m scared,” he admitted finally, pulling back and meeting her eyes with his, the vulnerability contained within them breaking her heart. “Assuming we even find him, what’s Dad going to think about what I’ve done over the last 8 years?”

Scott broke their gaze suddenly, dropping his head into his hands and rubbing his face before looking up and to meet her eyes again.

“Did I do the right thing, bringing Gordon and Alan in?” he carried on. “We couldn’t have operated the way we did without them but they were so young. It’s always been my responsibility to look after them but it was my decision to include them in everything that nearly killed Gordon.”

“The important thing to remember is that Gordon is fine and you’ve done the best you could with the situation you were in,” Cat interjected, hoping to relieve at least some of the guilt that he was so obviously feeling. “Yeah, maybe your dad would have done some of it differently, but that doesn’t mean that anything you did was wrong. You’ve brought Gordon and Alan up to be amazing young men, and your dad will be so proud of you for that.”

“But how can I even look at him?” Scott continued, not giving any indication that he’d registered anything she’d said. “I was the one that called off the search. It’s my fault that he’s been out there for so long.”

“Scott, no,” Cat exclaimed, grabbing his hands for the second time that evening, jolting him back momentarily from where he had been drowning in his regrets and forcing him to look at her, shocked at the agony that she saw in his eyes as they met hers. “I’m not letting you talk like that. None of this is your fault.”

“But if we’d kept looking maybe we’d have found him sooner. He wouldn’t have been alone for so long,” desperation filled Scott’s voice as he spoke, waves of guilt continuing to roll over him despite clinging to the anchor that Cat was offering him.

“You couldn’t possibly have found him any sooner than you have,” Cat continued, relentless in her logic, keeping a firm hold of his hands in a desperate attempt to keep him grounded. “You were following the evidence and from what you’ve told me, absolutely nothing pointed to anything other than it being an explosion. You couldn’t possibly have known what you do now any earlier.”

Scott remained silent, his thoughts whirling as he processed what she’d just said. He’d told himself the same things as she was now so many times that he’d lost count, but when the panic took over, he found it wasn’t enough. Perhaps she was speaking the truth, his brain supplied. If she was saying it too, then maybe it was true and he hadn’t just abandoned his father for 8 years, alone in the darkness of space?

“Yeah, I do know that,” he admitted after a pause that made Cat nearly pass out with worry, finally allowing himself to believe what deep down he knew was correct. He sagged slightly as he breathed deeply, blinking away tears that clouded his vision as the panic that had been threatening to overwhelm him abated a little. “I should have tried to find the escape capsule before now though. If I’d done that, then maybe we could have tried to rescue him sooner.”

“I understand why you’d feel like that, but remember that when you were making all these decisions, you were grieving,” Cat reminded him, unwilling to allow him to start second guessing himself again.

“I know. It’s just a lot to get my head around, that’s all.” Now that he was thinking a little clearer, Scott was left exhausted and stripped bare, unable to hide anything else from her. “I’ve lost track of the number of ‘what if’ scenarios that play out in my head every night. I don’t even know what to expect when he’s back. I mean, Alan and Gordon were so young when it happened. How’re they going to adapt to having him home?”

He paused again, this time reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck in an unconscious bid to soothe himself.

“What the hell are we going to do if the worst happens and we don’t find him?” he continued quietly as he dropped his hand back down, allowing her to take it in hers once again. “I was there, Cat. I had to fly home alone. Leaving without him and going home, knowing that he wasn’t following behind me was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do and since we found out he might’ve survived, I relive it every single day.” There was a hint of desperation in his voice as he met her gaze, the devastation he’d felt during that flight written clearly in his eyes.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it again,” he added, his voice so small that Cat struggled to hear it.

Cat’s heart broke for him. Knowing that there was nothing she could possibly say to reassure him, she scooped him up into her arms and pulled him into her, feeling him bury his head into her neck as she held him tightly, his previously unshed tears wetting her collar.

Lying safe and secure in her arms, Scott finally allowed himself the release he had needed for so long and he clung to her as all the conflicting emotions he had been struggling with since the discovery that their dad might still be alive poured out. He’d been holding everything in for so long that it had become second nature to him not to burden anyone with it, especially his brothers.

In Cat, he had found someone with whom he knew he could be completely himself with, and would never judge any moments of weakness. He knew he could always talk to any of the other inhabitants of the island, and he frequently confided in Selene when things got too hard to handle alone but there was something different about opening up this time.

Everyone on the island was fighting their own demons about the impending rescue, and he had no intention of adding to their worries. Having someone who was entirely his and not already supporting one or more members of his family gave him the confidence to be completely vulnerable.

He could hear her murmuring calm words into the top of his head, the sound of her voice caressing and soothing him. Still needing the sanctuary she was offering, he continued to cling to her as she shifted into a more comfortable position for them both, her grip on him relaxing slightly as he felt her starting to card her fingers through his hair, the sensation making him sigh with relief.

Gradually, Cat felt him start to relax, tense muscles loosening and hitched breathing evening out to a calm, regular rhythm again as sleep overcame him. Despite being trapped underneath him, she had no intention of disturbing his much-needed slumber and she quickly made her peace with the fact that she was likely to be there for the long haul.

Still stroking his hair, she looked down at him, relieved to see how peaceful he looked, the worry lines and tension that had been so obvious in his face since he had arrived now smoothed out.

Thinking back over the last hour, her heart ached for him and everything that he was shouldering. She had known from their calls that there was more going on in his head about the rescue than he was letting on. But, whenever she’d asked if he was OK, he’d brushed her off and, even if he hadn’t, she’d never imagined that his fears could run so deep. The more she thought about it, the more she was glad that he had held back and allowed them to have the conversation in person as not being able to comfort him would have been a torture she thought would have ended with her marching up to Parker and demanding he take her to Tracy Island immediately.

As the minutes ticked by, the high emotions of the evening began to take their toll on her too, and she found her eyes closing, sleep overtaking her just as it had Scott.

****  
A strange chiming and the sensation of Scott launching himself off the sofa awoke Cat with a start. She didn’t remember dozing off but she supposed she must have done as she rubbed her eyes blearily, trying to work out how much time had elapsed.

“Come in Thunderbird 5.” Scott’s voice cut across the room, simultaneously silencing the chime and answering the question of what it had been in the first place.

“Hope I’m not disturbing anything,” John commented with a raised eyebrow, his holographic form taking in Scott’s tousled hair and crumpled shirt, “but Brains brought forward the test and it’s all looking good. I know it’s your time off but if you want to be back for when he’s finished analysing the results, you’ll need to think about leaving.”

“F.A.B. John, thanks for letting me know. I’m on my way,” Scott signed off, excitement coursing through him that they might finally be in a position to launch.

As soon as the projection of his brother disappeared, Scott turned back to Cat, simultaneously excited at the news of the test and disappointed that he couldn’t stay and properly enjoy his time with her now that he was feeling better about everything.

“I’m sorry,” he started, taking a few hesitant steps toward her, suddenly fearful that after his outburst earlier she would be somehow reluctant to let him go. “I know we’ve not had long together but I need to go for this.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she soothed, closing the gap between them and slipping her arms around his waist, enjoying the closeness as he pulled her into him. “You absolutely don’t need to apologise. You need to be there for this. If you even thought about staying I’d call you an idiot and kick you out the house, so don’t even suggest it.”

“You sound like Selene,” Scott grumbled, his smile giving away his true feelings about the similarity between his best friend and his girlfriend.

“Well, she’s clearly a wise woman,” Cat smiled. “There’s a reason why you’re so close to both of us.”

“Thank you,” Scott said quietly, leaning down and giving her a small kiss.

“What for?” Cat was genuinely confused, wracking her brains for anything she could have done that would have warranted thanks.

“For understanding. Not everyone would,” Scott explained, beyond grateful to her for making all of this extraordinary situation so easy on him.

“You don’t need to thank me. Even seeing you for an hour would have been worth it and we’ve had way longer than that tonight,” Cat replied earnestly, holding his gaze as the blue depths in his eyes took her breath away, leaving her feeling lightheaded and giddy.

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” he grinned, very much enjoying the flush that had appeared on her cheeks, his pulse quickening as their eyes remained locked together.

“A few times, but I’m always happy to hear it again,” Cat smiled, more than happy to feed him the line that she knew he was waiting for.

“You’re amazing. And wonderful. And I’m very, very lucky to have you,” Scott confirmed, punctuating each statement with soft kisses that sent shivers up Cat’s spine.

“Well, I’m very glad that you think so,” she said, pulling away from him and breaking the moment before it could turn into something that would make him very, very late back for the results briefing. Releasing him from her grip, she glanced around the living area, checking quickly for his belongings. “Now, have you got all your stuff? You didn’t bring much did you?”

“Nope, I travel pretty light,” Scott smiled, trying to make light of the situation as he grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair and crossed over to the door before turning to say goodbye.

“Well, I guess this is it.” Cat desperately didn’t want him to leave. Knowing that he was going into danger every day was one thing, but this was something else and the fear of what would happen on the rescue held her paralysed where she stood, desperately wanting to cross the distance between them but finding herself somehow unable to move.

“I guess so,” Scott agreed, similarly pinned in place by the reality of the moment.

A slight twitch of a muscle was all it took and they slammed together, clinging desperately to each other, neither sure who had moved first. Unaware of anything but his need for her, Scott tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her head back and crushing her lips with his own as he tried to imprint every second into his memory.

Her lips were firm beneath his and she moaned as she returned the kiss with feeling, making him clutch her to him even tighter. She tasted vaguely of the wine she had drunk at dinner, but underneath that, she was just undeniably her and that was the most comforting taste in the world to him.

Pulling back, flushed and breathless they held each other’s gaze for a long moment. So many words flooded through Cat’s head. So many things that she longed to tell him, things that scared her but that she didn’t want to leave unsaid.

“Scott? I….” Cat tailed off, losing her nerve mid-sentence and immediately hating herself for her cowardice before taking a deep breath and continuing. “Come back? Please. No matter what happens, just come back.”

It was as far as she was prepared to go to acknowledge how dangerous the rescue could be. They both knew what was at stake, that much was clear, but the time for talking had passed now.

“I will, I promise.” Scott pulled her into another fierce hug, kissing the top of her head as determination flashed through his eyes.

“I’ll come back. No matter what happens.” He echoed before pulling back and dipping down to kiss her gently, deepening the kiss as she responded, as she pressed herself against him.

“Hold that thought,” he told her with a rakish grin as he tore himself away. “I’ll be back to finish it as soon as I possibly can.”

And with that, he turned on his heel and walked through the door, letting it click softly shut behind him and leaving Cat not knowing whether to laugh or cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat rolled over with a groan, awake again for what felt like the twentieth time that night. She hadn’t slept properly since Scott had left to get the results of the final test of the newly named Zero XL, and three nights of broken sleep combined with a full rehearsal schedule meant that she was now at a point far beyond exhaustion.

In times of stress, her bedroom had always been her sanctuary, its dusty blue walls and cream furniture reminding her of the wide expanse of the sky and the sense of freedom it gave her when she was feeling overwhelmed by daily life. Now, it just made her think of Scott, and today, that was bringing her no comfort.

Despite the lack of daylight creeping around the curtains, a quick glance at the small clock beside her bed told her that the night had passed and it was in fact now just about what could be considered morning, albeit much, much earlier than she would usually consider being awake.

With reflexes honed by too many nights spent waiting for news from the other side of the world, her first instinct was to reach out and grab for her phone, squinting as the harsh light of the screen hit her eyes. The sight of a message from Scott made her heart lurch, fear that it would contain the words that she had been both waiting for and dreading in equal measure spreading through her veins like ice.

_All go for launch. I’ll call when I’m back. xx_

Dropping her phone beside her, Cat let out a groan and buried her face in the pillow while the wave of nausea that Scott’s words had triggered passed, the sensation triggering memories of the last time she had to say goodbye to him under similar circumstances.

That time, he was being sent off into a literal warzone and she had hoped afterwards that she would never again have to go through the worry of having someone she cared about in such a dangerous situation, but clearly the universe had other ideas. Now, not only was Scott going on the most ambitious and dangerous rescue mission that anyone had ever attempted, she couldn’t even talk to anyone about it as secrecy was absolutely paramount.

OK, that wasn’t strictly true, Cat reminded herself. Penny was on the island and had promised to keep her up to date with everything that was happening as soon as she heard it and that fact alone was an absolute godsend, but it was also her distance from the mission that was making her anxious. Even as a child she had never been content to depend on other people for things, preferring instead to go out and make them happen for herself, and so being reliant on others was not something that came easily to her. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her best friend to keep her informed, far from it, but Penny was similarly emotionally invested in one of the other participants involved in the rescue and, if anything untoward happened, Cat feared that she would be too distraught to pass the message on.

It was this terror of not knowing that had kept her awake for the last three nights. Logically, she knew that she should be more scared of the physical and emotional risk that Scott was facing and the possible longer-term consequences of them both, but the reality was that she could barely fathom it all so, in order to maintain at least some level of sanity, she had chosen to stay focused on the few factors that she could have some modicum of control over.

So long as he came home, she had no doubts that they would be able to face whatever else had happened together. The alternative was something she was trying very hard to ignore.

Taking deep, calming breaths that stilled her racing mind for the time being, Cat lifted her head and glanced over to Scott’s side of the bed, suppressing a small smile at the fact that she already considered it his even though he’d only actually slept there overnight once. The rose he’d given her on his surprise visit to see her dance Swan Lake was dried and framed on the wall, and memories of that night made her smile widen before regret started to creep in, sending her mind spiralling back to that awful period afterwards where she wasn’t sure if she’d ruined everything between them for good.

Now that he was leaving on a rescue fraught with such danger, her heart ached at the knowledge that they could have had so much more time together if she had allowed herself to follow it that night and kissed him in the kitchen when she had the chance. At the very least, she’d have settled for having had enough time to go on what Scott would describe as a “proper” first date, but their busy lives had meant that even that hadn’t yet been possible. Instead, until he had arrived and poured his heart out to her three days previously, they had only had a single snatched night together in the two months since she had left the island.

It wasn’t enough.

No amount of time ever would be.

Cat rolled over with a groan and picked up her book, trying to distract herself from the almost unbearable ache for him that, regardless of the circumstances, was becoming an increasingly common feature of her life but, almost immediately, her earlier regret began to mingle with apprehension for what Scott was about to face. He’d been upbeat when they had spoken the previous night, the doubts and fears that he’d let her see only days before safely locked away again now that the hour was near, but this hadn’t been enough to convince her that they weren’t still there, bubbling away under the surface. Having agreed not to talk again until he was back, she felt cut off and alone, the enforced lack of contact between them now almost unbearable.

Realising that she had read the same sentence at least five times without being any clearer as to what it said, she gave up and abandoned her book once more on her bedside table. She hauled herself out of bed, deciding that an early start and a session in the fitness suite before work might take her mind off things, at least until she had confirmation from Penny that the launch had been successful.

As she went through the motions of her usual morning routine, she was pleased to find that she had been correct. Movement, albeit limited at the moment, had helped to clear her mind and she was already feeling a lot more positive about the day ahead. Although it was clear that her brain wasn’t quite firing on all cylinders as she carefully put her knife back in the fridge before throwing the butter in the sink to wash later.

A chime on her phone alerted her to a message just as she was gathering her things together to leave and she pounced on it, her hands shaking as she saw that it was from Penny.

_They’ve not launched yet but should do in an hour. All in good spirits and are gathering in the lounge now. I’ll keep you informed of any further updates. x_

Seeing first hand that their agreed upon system was working so far, relief flooded through her and she allowed herself a quick smile at her friend's formal style of messaging that hadn’t changed in all the years that they’d known each other. Letting the door slam shut behind her, Cat set off to start her working day, happy that at least one part of the load she was carrying had been lifted off her.

*****  
“Wow, you look like shit! Everything OK?” Mark grinned, wandering over to take his place at the barre beside Cat for their morning class.

Looking up from her phone, Cat threw him a withering look, not dignifying him with an answer before going back to finish sending a message to Penny asking for an update.

Her time in the gym had done wonders for her state of mind, but by her calculations she should have had a message to confirm launch over an hour ago. The fact that one still hadn’t arrived meant that the nerves that she had worked so hard to rid herself of that morning had returned and were starting to become unbearable.

“OK, not the time, sorry,” he apologised, ignoring Maria, with whom Cat shared a dressing room and had been on the receiving end of her increasingly bad mood that morning, making frantic ‘stop talking’ gestures as he sat himself down next to Cat, slinging an arm around her shoulder. “What’s going on, honey? Your man out on another rescue?”

“Yeah, and it’s a really bloody dangerous one so I’d appreciate less smart-arse comments today, OK?” Cat snapped, knowing that she was pushing her friends away in her time of need but feeling so overwhelmed that she was unable to stop herself.

“Come here,” Mark insisted, pulling her into him in a one-armed hug where they sat. Smiling, he rolled his eyes at Maria as Cat rested her head on his shoulder, both of them knowing how badly Cat coped when she was not fully in control of things. “He’ll be OK, just you wait and see.”

Cat allowed herself a few moments to relax into him, closing her eyes and shutting out the unhelpful words that had been flooding her head, telling her that something was wrong. Mark’s silent support bolstered her reserves, calming her breathing and allowed her to think about getting through the day’s rehearsals, regardless of what was happening half a world away.

“I think that’s us about to start,” Maria informed them, jolting Cat back into awareness as Mark extracted himself and jumped to his feet beside her.

Unable to resist, she gave her phone one last look before chucking it into her bag with a huff of displeasure, as if it was the device's fault that she didn’t have a message back from Penny yet. Taking Mark’s outstretched hand gratefully, she hauled herself upright and pushed everything from her mind as the familiar movements of her daily warm-up began to slowly soothe her, calming her enough to believe that she would have a message back before the end of class.

In the short break between barre and centre practice, Cat took the opportunity to quickly check her phone again, convinced that this time there would be a message there.

“Any news?” asked Maria quietly, as they sat together, changing from the soft shoes they used for barre work into the pointe shoes that they needed for the remainder of the class.

“Nothing,” spat Cat, a hot flash of anger surging through her as she sent yet another message asking for an update.

Penny had been her constant support throughout her life, the one person who had never let her down, but now all her fears of being left in the dark were coming true, leaving her feeling abandoned and alone. She had trusted her to stick to her word and now she didn’t even know if they had departed safely.

Seeing the rest of the company beginning to gather again, Cat took a deep breath and dragged her attention back to class, trying to focus on the enchainements that were being given to them, but her mind was well and truly elsewhere.

Mistakes started to creep into her dancing as she struggled to concentrate, angering her even more. She had always prided herself on her ability to compartmentalise the different areas of her life and it was the first time that this strategy had completely failed, leaving her vulnerable to outside influences when she was in the one environment that had always been an escape for her.

Frustration began to mix with self-consciousness as she heard her name whispered more than once, making her whip around and glare at whomever was talking. She never made that many mistakes in class, and she could feel everyone’s eyes on her as she lost concentration yet again, her cheeks burning as she stalked to the side of the studio to await the next exercise.

As soon as the class ended, Cat grabbed her belongings and fled without making eye contact or speaking to anyone, ignoring the questioning looks that were thrown her way as the company enjoyed a brief break before the day's rehearsals began in earnest. Usually, she was in the thick of it, relaxing in one of the communal areas outside the studios, but today she had no desire for company and made straight for the relative privacy of her dressing room, collapsing onto her seat with her head in her hands.

She almost couldn’t bear to look at her phone, sure that she would still be no closer to knowing what was happening and had to resist the urge to throw it across the room when it turned out her hunch was correct. Images of the Zero XL exploding on the launch platform filled her head, making it spin as nausea washed over her for the second time that day.

Trying to ground herself, she grabbed her favourite picture of her and Scott from its place on her mirror, bursting into tears as soon as she saw their happy faces, laughing at something while they cuddled together on the beach on Tracy Island. Desolation that she may never get a chance to experience a day like that again flooded through her, leaving her breath hitching in her throat as she sobbed.

She knew deep down that she was jumping to conclusions without any proof whatsoever that anything untoward had even happened. But, if she was going to be able to get through the rest of the day she desperately needed the release of her tears so she didn’t fight them, letting them fall freely as she gasped for breath.

Hearing the door opening behind her, she quickly tucked the picture away, wiping her eyes as she turned to see Mark and Maria. Worry was etched on their faces as they descended upon her, wrapping her in their arms and holding her without a word until her breathing had calmed.

“You OK?” Mark asked gently as he extracted himself from the group hug and crouched down at her feet, reassured by the small nod that Cat gave in reply. “What’s happened?”

“Nothing,” Cat sniffed, suddenly finding eye contact very difficult to maintain, choosing instead to watch Maria dragging her chair from the other side of their shared dressing room so they could sit together in relative comfort.

“Well, with all due respect, it doesn’t look like nothing,” Mark pressed, forcing Cat’s attention back onto him, unwilling to let her get away with deflecting her focus onto someone else when something was so clearly affecting her.

“Just leave it, Mark,” Cat snapped, this time holding his gaze defiantly, daring him to continue.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk to anyone about it. She knew herself well enough to know that she absolutely needed to, but she just didn’t know how to explain what she was going through without giving away information that she had sworn to keep secret. It was better to stay silent rather than risk it.

“Not gonna happen I’m afraid,” Mark continued, not looking away as he sensed her resolve wavering despite the challenge still present in her stare.

“And if he does, then I’ll be on your ass so you’re not getting out of this,” Maria added, giving Mark a nod of support before looking back at Cat. “You’ve been a total pain in the backside for days and now you’re crying in between rehearsals, so it’s obvious something’s going on. We just want to help but we can’t if you don’t tell us what’s happening.”

Looking between her friends, both watching her with concern in their eyes, Cat’s resolve crumbled, her need to talk outweighing everything else. She took a moment before answering, trying to collect her thoughts enough to navigate the conversation without saying too much, glad that they were giving her the space and not pushing her into an answer straight away.

“I can’t even really tell you,” she began hesitantly, expecting a chorus of protests, a wave of relief washing over her when none were forthcoming. “That’s the worst part about all of this. It’s all this big secret and I can’t talk to anyone about it. Penny knows and was supposed to message when they launched about two hours ago but I’ve not heard a bloody thing.”

“And you’re scared something’s gone wrong?” finished Mark, gratified to see a small smile of acknowledgement flit across Cat’s lips, encouraging him to continue now he was sure that he’d got to the root of the problem. “I’ll grant you it’s unlike Penny not to do something she says she will, but I’m sure it’s gone fine. She’s probably just got caught up in something else.”

“I don’t know,” Cat countered doubtfully. “It doesn’t sound like her.”

She desperately wanted to believe Mark. Penny was ruthlessly efficient in everything she did, but she was still human and that made her prone to making errors just like everyone else. With this realisation, a small portion of the worry that had been hanging over her all day lifted slightly.

“Has she even seen your messages?” Maria added, seeing the way Cat sat up a little straighter now that she had a plausible explanation for Penny’s silence and hoping that it might help further if it was clear that she wasn’t being intentionally ignored.

Cat reached for her phone again and shook her head, feeling better by the minute now logic was beginning to break through the panic that had overwhelmed her. She had never done well with hypotheticals, preferring to have definitive proof before allowing herself to believe something and yet she had allowed herself to become completely convinced of something that was not only unproven but also unlikely, if the number of test launches that Scott had told her about was anything to go by.

“See, you’re always saying how hard it is to get hold of her these days. If she’s not even seen your messages, I’m sure she’s just off dealing with something else,” Maria finished, relieved that some of the light seemed to be coming back into Cat’s eyes.

“It’s just scary not knowing what’s happening when all I want is to know that he’s safe. I just feel so stupid for overreacting,” she finished quietly, looking down at the floor once again.

“Don’t be silly. We’re your friends and that’s what we’re here for so there's absolutely no judgement coming from us,” soothed Mark, offering her a tissue from her dressing table.

“And I think I can safely say that there isn’t a person in the company who hasn’t been scared for someone they love,” added Maria, smiling encouragingly.

Cat nodded again, not trusting herself to speak as the casual way Maria had implied that she loved Scott sent a jolt of recognition through her heart. Pushing it away for inspection another time, she smiled at the others, reassured that at least they understood how she was feeling.

“Isn’t there anyone else you could message who might know what’s happening?” asked Maria, trying to think of anything that could help allay Cat’s fears, even though she was now obviously starting to feel a little better.

“Shit! Selene. She gave me her number when we were on the island but I completely forgot. It’s gotta be worth a shot,” she exclaimed as she grabbed for her phone again, leaving Mark and Maria to smile at each other at the difference in her demeanour now she was doing something practical.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we’ve got a rehearsal in 10 minutes. Do you think you’re up to it?” asked Mark once she was finished, glancing at the clock above the door.

“Yeah, I’ll be OK,” Cat smiled. “Thank you both. I don’t know what I’d do without you two.”

“It’s what we’re here for,” Mark grinned, as he stood, stretching out his legs to rid himself of the cramp that had formed after crouching for so long.

“Right, I guess we’d better get going then.” Cat jumped up and grabbed her bag, her conviction that Selene wouldn’t let her down filling her with optimism as she dashed out of the room, leaving Mark and Maria trailing in her wake.

****  
Cat sailed through the rehearsal with her friends’ words and reassurances ringing in her head, banishing her doubts any time they arose. She felt lighter even without any news from the island, knowing that she was understood no matter what happened and whatever the outcome would be going further forward.

The fact that she had been the one needing support had taken her by surprise. She had always been able to deal with anything life threw at her and finding something that had left her so vulnerable had left her shaken. Anger still coursed through her at allowing herself to get so caught up in her fears that it had affected her performance in class that morning but, thanks to Mark and Maria, it had abated enough that she was no longer ruled by it.

Now that she was no longer relying solely on Penny for news, she had a new sense of confidence that by the time the rehearsal finished, she would have at least some news, be that good or bad. That optimism meant that she was finally able to concentrate and work to the best of her ability.

“Feeling better now?” Mark asked with a smile as they finished up, pulling a pair of trousers and top on over his tights to maintain the warmth in his muscles until the next rehearsal.

“You have no idea,” Cat grinned in response, shouldering her bag and rummaging in it to see if her prayers had been answered with a reply to one of her messages. “I mean, I still feel constantly sick and I sort of want to cry, but it’s nowhere near as bad as earlier so I’m taking that as a win.”

“That seems reasonable,” he nodded. “Any news yet?”

Cat’s heart leapt and she froze on the spot as she saw Penny’s name flash up on her screen. Hardly daring to open the message that had arrived only moments before, she steeled herself before clicking on it and devouring the words it contained.

_I am so, so sorry for keeping you waiting. Issues on the island prevented me from being in touch sooner. They’re back in orbit. Mission successful._

Relief flooded through Cat as she read Penny’s words again and again, the implications slowly sinking in with every pass. Sheer elation replaced the fears of the morning as fresh tears formed in her eyes at the enormity of what had been achieved that day and what it would mean, not just for Scott, but for the whole family.

“Everything OK?” Mark ventured tentatively, watching Cat closely, still unsure of the contents of the message until he was nearly bowled over, arms flung around him in joy as she answered in two words.

“He’s back.”


	5. Chapter 5

“It’s a green light! Just go, will you?” Scott fumed, waiting for the car in front to move at the obvious filter light that had come on what felt like eons ago. 

London traffic frustrated him no end, but today his tolerance for it was at an all-time low. Everything about getting there had seemed to take forever, and the joy he had felt soaring above the clouds once again had been short lived. He'd found himself wishing more than once on the flight from the island that he had chosen to bring his beloved One instead of the private jet. Despite the ultra-sonic plane being one of the fastest in the world, it was nothing compared to his ‘Bird, with whom the seemingly interminable four hours would have been slashed to just one, but he had made his decision and he was now having to live with the consequences.

However, even with the reduced flight time he’d still have to cross the congested city, and there was unfortunately no way of making that go any quicker. Selene always told him to take the tube, but the thought of heading into the dark tunnels wasn’t something he thought he could face so soon after the blackness of the Oort Cloud. So, he was stuck with crawling his way through the busy streets, his sleek, high powered car no use against the gridlock. 

Sighing in frustration as the traffic light turned to red once more, he slumped back in his seat, wishing he still had John with him for company. They had gone their separate ways once the plane had landed, but having his brother present on the flight over had been a blessing that Scott was very grateful for. They had spent the majority of the time in companionable silence, each lost in thought as they tried to process the amazing events of the previous days but similarly desperate to reach their destination and see their respective partners. Having someone there, even if it wasn’t the person he was desperate to see, had calmed and grounded him.

After all the extreme emotions stirred up by their Dad’s rescue, Scott found he was craving normality above all else. Being able to do what he did was incredible, but at that moment, perhaps more than ever, he just wanted to be able to collapse on the sofa with Cat in his arms. He needed her like he’d never needed anyone before, and his overwhelming desire for her was in danger of taking over all else, his whole body aching for the comfort and safety of her touch. 

Finally throwing the car into gear and inching forward, he sighed again, resigning himself to the fact that he was going to have to be patient, almost sure that another half hour wouldn’t kill him.

*****  
Unable to settle in one spot, Cat prowled around her flat, her impatience taking her on a well-worn route around the room, stopping briefly at two different windows before winding back to the sofa for a brief sit down until nerves got the better of her and she started up again. Despite knowing that the chances of Scott covering the distance from the airport so quickly on a rainy October evening were slim, she’d lost track of how many times she had started pacing since finding out that he had landed and her frustration was growing steadily, her body not allowing her to rest until she had seen for herself that he was safe and well.

The past 48 hours had been torturous. The overwhelming fear that she had felt while he was deep in the Oort Cloud had completely engulfed her, leaving her unable to focus on anything else, but at least that, she had expected. What had surprised her was the impatience that had plagued her since she knew that the rescue had been a success and he was home. Her desperation to see for herself that he was safe had taken her completely aback and that, combined with the sheer intensity of her feelings over the previous days, had forced her to confront the reality of just how much he now meant to her. 

Pausing in her circuit to watch a car making its way up the street, her heartbeat quickened in the hope that it was the one she was waiting for, and she realised in a sudden moment of clarity that everything that had happened since he had kissed her at Penny’s was completely inevitable. She was hopelessly infatuated with him, even she had been able to see that, and there had never been even a shred of doubt in her mind about his feelings for her. But until now, she had been holding back, not allowing herself to truly experience the depth of her feelings for him, and she had no idea why.

No more, she promised herself, sagging in disappointment as the car continued up the street into the distance. He didn’t deserve it, and she had no desire to do anything that could hurt him. Now that she knew how she truly felt, she couldn’t deny it any longer, nor did she want to. 

Checking the clock, she threw herself back onto the sofa with a groan, unsure as to how it was possible that only a few moments had passed since the last time she had looked. It had been over an hour since he had landed and she was at least certain that the time was drawing near for him to arrive. 

The sound of the buzzer for her door jolted her out of her reverie, sending her hurtling across the room to answer it, her heart rate now in the region that would give cardiologists cause for concern. Scott’s smooth, deep voice over the intercom when she answered was like a balm to her senses and she almost wilted with relief as she heard him open the building door. Finally, he was only four flights of stairs away.

Scott took the steps two at a time, sure that someone must have added in extra flights since he last been there. The last two days had been some of the toughest of his life, going from the lowest low of thinking they had been too late, to the unbelievable high when his dad had grabbed his hand and stopped him sliding off the edge of the planetoid to an uncertain fate amongst the debris. None of that mattered to him at that moment however. All he could think about was getting to the top of the stairs and finding comfort in the arms of the woman who was waiting at the top for him, 

Finally, he was at the top, and his heart leapt as he saw his beautiful Cat framed in the open doorway, the look of longing written on her face drawing him inexorably towards her. Their eyes locked together, he took a shaky breath as he crossed the distance between them in five easy steps and enveloped her in his embrace, relief flooding through him as he took a couple of steps forward, forcing her further into the hall and allowing the door to slam behind them. 

Savouring the feeling of familiar strong arms wrapped around her, Cat buried her face in his neck, holding on as tightly as she could. Breathing in the scent of his skin, all her fears over the past five days were gone in an instant. She clung to him, pressing herself against his warm body as she felt his hand snake up and tangle itself in her hair. 

Shivering in anticipation, she felt his hand tighten around the strands as he encouraged her head back, their eyes meeting briefly before her lips were crushed under his in a bruising kiss. His lips were hot and firm against hers and he parted them with a groan as they deepened their kiss, allowing her tongue access. 

Desperate for more, he kissed her again and again, hard and insistent, lost to the intensity as his world ceased to exist beyond the woman in his arms. All his senses were focused completely on his burning need for her and he could feel his body responding. The blood pooling at his groin caused a delicious ache when she pressed herself against him again, making his knees buckle as he struggled to regain control. 

His obvious desire stirred something in Cat and her body cried out to feel his skin against hers. Without breaking their kisses, she reached under his jacket, fumbling to pull the back of his shirt from his waistband. Sliding her hands up his back as the garment came loose, she moaned softly as she felt goosebumps prickling his soft skin. 

Scott groaned and attacked her mouth with renewed vigour, totally lost to the sensations she was unleashing in him. The feeling of her hands on his back made him desperate for more. His hands found their way under her jumper, tracing up her back, feeling her shiver as she pulled away, her breathing heavy as she met his eyes. 

“That’s quite a hello,” she smiled, trying to get her breathing under control but struggling under the intensity of his desire filled gaze that was holding her captive. She could feel his calloused hand still on her back, the hard skin in stark contrast to the softness she could feel as she gently traced her fingers up underneath his shirt.

“Well, you know me, I don’t like doing anything by half,” he grinned back, relishing her touch, loving the playfulness in her tone and the way her eyes were hungrily watching his lips as he spoke. “Do you remember that thought I told you to hold?”

Extracting her hand from under his shirt, Cat reached up to gently stroke his cheek, nodding as she was taken back to the intensity of their farewell in that same hall five long days before. Without warning Scott moved, lifting her up as he kissed her again. She could only cling on, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. 

******  
Cat huffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder again to get it out of her way while she focused on sewing ribbons onto the four pairs of new pointe shoes that would see her through the next couple of days of rehearsals but she really didn’t want to move to get something to hold it back. Not only did she have everything carefully laid out just where she needed it, but Scott was also sprawled on the sofa, engrossed in the movie they had put on earlier and she didn’t want to disturb him. 

She wasn’t really paying much attention to it, but the act of doing something so normal after the week they had just experienced was a welcome relief. Moments like this took her back ten years, and she could quite easily believe that they were still in her flat in Richmond, relaxing before she had another week of rehearsals and he was back on duty with the Air Force. 

Movement beside her jolted her back to the present as Scott pushed himself upright with a grunt, untangling his long legs from hers. He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before he ambled out the room, his relaxed gait making Cat smile as she turned back to her sewing, glad that he was finally feeling at ease after the stresses of the previous weeks.

Out in the hall, Scott paused in indecision before heading into the bedroom. Contrary to Cat’s belief, he hadn’t really been paying attention to the movie either, instead spending his time watching her out of the corner of his eye. He found himself entranced by the way her hair kept cascading over her shoulder as she worked, the light catching it in a mixture of reds and golds as it moved before being flicked back to where it had come from. But no matter how much he enjoyed watching the colours dance across the strands as they fell, he could see how frustrating it must be for her and, once he heard her huff in annoyance, his mind was made up.

Moving with a conviction that he didn’t feel, he strode across to investigate the top of her chest of drawers, not completely sure of what she might need but sensing that he was likely to find something close to where he’d seen her put her hairbrush earlier. For the first time since he had known her, he found he was glad that she had not been blessed with the tidiness gene as he quickly grabbed her brush along with a selection of hair ties and pins that lay scattered across the top of the unit.

Crossing back across the living room, his precious bounty filling his hands, Scott was gratified to see that Cat hadn’t moved yet, still engrossed in her task and giving it her full attention. 

“What’ve you got there?” Cat asked, her curiosity piqued by the way he was trying to sidle into the room without her noticing. 

“Never you mind,” he replied with a grin, angling himself away from her as he walked behind the sofa so she couldn’t see what he was carrying. 

Placing the ties and pins down on the top of the cushion, Scott gently ran the brush through the copper strands that he loved so much, suddenly nervous that this was a stupid idea as he watched carefully for Cat’s reaction. To his great delight, she put down the shoe she had been darning, which he took as enough of an invitation to carry on. 

Sighing happily, Cat closed her eyes as a small smile played across her lips. She had no idea what had prompted him to lavish such attention on her, but she was definitely not going to complain. His gentle strokes with the brush made her scalp tingle, the sensation radiating out down her neck and into her shoulders. She leant back into the soft cushions, feeling Scott lift all her hair out of the way as she did so, letting it drape over the back of the sofa.

Her mother sitting behind her, talking about her day as she gently brushed her hair before bed one evening was one of the very few happy memories she had from her childhood. It was something she had clung to in the years afterwards, bringing it out and reliving it whenever the loneliness of being all but abandoned in favour of a new boyfriend got too much for her to bear. Now, some twenty years later, the feeling of Scott doing the same with such care took her right back to that heady feeling of being the centre of someone's world, making her heart soar as her smile grew larger. 

Once he was sure that he had all the tangles out of her hair, Scott surveyed the selection of things he had brought through with a small frown. He’d seen enough women put their hair into a ponytail to make an educated guess that it was probably the quickest and easiest thing he could do. Grabbing a hair tie, he started to gather her hair, brushing it up and away from her neck, smoothing it out as he went and making sure that he didn’t miss any stray bits. Happy that it seemed to look the way he’d seen it when she’d done it herself, he secured it with the band before leaning forward over the back of the sofa and wrapping his arms around her. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Cat asked, nuzzling into him and kissing his cheek, her heart so full it felt ready to explode. 

“Must’ve been something very bad,” Scott replied with a smile, echoing her reply when he had asked the same thing a few days before. Kissing her forehead gently, he disentangled himself before vaulting back over the sofa and landing next to her, his smile turning into a grin as she rolled her eyes at him and shook her head fondly. 

“It looked like your hair was annoying you so I wanted to help,” he continued, surveying his off centre and rapidly sagging handiwork. “Sorry it’s not very good.”

“It’s perfect,” Cat countered, pulling him towards her for a lingering kiss before resting her forehead against his as she murmured quietly, “you’re perfect.”

The air seemed to settle around them as they sat motionless, neither willing to break the moment. 

Cat’s heart hammered in her chest as the words crept into her head that she was powerless to deny any longer. She’d known for a long time, she realised, but had been too stubborn to accept it. To accept him. 

Despite their history, she had somehow fallen into the trap of seeing him as Scott Tracy, the endlessly capable commander of International Rescue, but the last week had changed that. The way he had trusted enough to confide in her before the rescue, his desperate need for her reassurance when he had arrived that day and the simple act of care he had just shown in tying her hair back for her had combined to open her eyes to the fact that underneath all of that, he was still just Scott from Kansas, the same man she had lost her heart to a decade before. 

“I love you,’ she breathed, so quietly it was barely audible even to herself.

Cat’s words sent a jolt like lightning through Scott’s heart and a small smile crept onto his lips as he leant into her, pressing their foreheads even closer together while he processed the implications of what she had just said. Finally, he was able to say those three words that had been in his head every time they were close without fear of scaring her away. He knew it was fast, but he put his all into everything he did and it wasn’t the first time that he’d fallen so completely for her. 

“I love you,” he whispered, feeling like a weight had been lifted from him as he found her lips, brushing them tenderly with the lightest of touches. 

Feeling Cat’s hand snaking around the back of his head, fingers sliding into his hair as she pulled him closer. Scott deepened their kiss, his tongue gliding across the seam of her lips, groaning when she granted him entry. For the second time that weekend he was lost in her, but in contrast to his all-consuming need of before, now he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so at peace. 

Cat melted into his kiss, giving herself to him entirely as his warm lips caressed hers, showing her again and again just how much he meant the words he'd uttered that made her heart soar. As their kisses deepened, she tasted the residual sweetness of the popcorn they had shared, mingled with the wine that now sat abandoned on the table beside them but, buried underneath, was the taste of Scott himself, something she had grown to associate with peace and now love. 

Unbidden, her lips began to curl up in a smile, causing her to break their kiss to let them split into the grin that had been threatening since he had spoken. A heady mix of euphoria and contentment overwhelmed her, leaving her breathless as she took in the man in front of her, his eyes glittering, dimples on full display, as a matching smile spread out across his face. 

Scott could feel the happiness radiating out of her as they sat grinning at each other like loons. There were no more words that either of them needed to say. Having spent the last two months holding back from telling her the true depth of his feelings, his heart was fuller than he could ever remember it being. 

“Your eyes are sparkling,” he observed, drinking her in as he tried to imprint this moment into his memory forever. 

“You’re one to talk, have you seen yours?” Cat laughed, feeling lighter than she had in months. 

“Touché,” Scott grinned, settling himself back on the sofa and opening his arms in invitation. 

Cat didn’t even need to think about it. Abandoning her shoe preparation until later, she snuggled in beside him, her head resting on his shoulder as he held her, his fingers gently tracing up and down her bare arm, raising goosebumps on her flesh. 

Smiling to himself, Scott placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as they lay quietly, not needing anything from each other but to be together.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking - ”

“Who are you talking to, you big idiot?” Cat laughed, reaching over the control console to smack Scott playfully in the arm. “Have you got a brother or two stashed back there or something?”

“Shut up and humour me, OK?” he pleaded with a grin from the pilot's seat, thoroughly enjoying himself. “I’ve always wanted to do the proper announcement and nobody else would let me.”

“Fine, on you go, then,” Cat rolled her eyes as she shook her head in mock defeat, willing to let him get away with pretty much anything as a thank you for letting her sit in the cockpit with him. 

“Welcome on board this Tracy Airlines flight from London Farnborough to Richmond, Virginia.”

“Wait, you’re taking us back to Richmond?” Cat interrupted in excitement, having been completely in the dark about Scott’s plans for the weekend until the day before. Even then, all she had been told was to make sure she had her passport and an overnight bag ready for a chauffeur to pick her up and take her to the airport. 

“Sure am,” Scott grinned, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. “I thought it might be fun to go back to where it all began.”

“Aww, that’s such a lovely idea,” Cat smiled, reaching over the console again and giving his hand an appreciative squeeze, losing herself for a moment in the blue of his eyes as the radio crackled to life. 

“Taxi to runway two-four left via bravo three, cross charlie.”

“Roger that, control.” Scott’s attention immediately snapped back to the task at hand, his professional mask slipping perfectly into place as he took control of the plane, throttling up the engines to start their short journey to the runway. 

Cat watched in rapt attention. He’d only flown her once before but that had been in Thunderbird One which was a very, very different experience, and not just because it had been the day that they had finally got together. Being in the world-famous rocket plane was a dream come true, but it was also completely alien to her. This was much more normal, or at least, a normal that she was more able to comprehend. 

“That’s the first one of those messages that I kinda understood,” she commented as they moved away, watching as they followed the markings on the taxiway. “Bravo means B doesn’t it? So we’ve to follow the signs that say B and they’ll take us to the runway?”

“We’ll make a pilot out of you yet,” joked Scott, a twinkle appearing in his eye as he glanced over at her before turning the jet onto the runway. “It won’t be long before you’re flying me places.”

“Not a chance,” Cat squeaked. “Even my sat nav is too complicated for me. I think I’ll stick to things with less buttons and switches, and that stay on the ground, if it’s all the same to you.”

“Tracy zero-one, cleared for takeoff runway two-four.” 

“Cleared for take off runway two-four, Tracy zero-one,” Scott repeated back to the control tower, confirming their readiness to depart before turning back to Cat, a massive grin plastered on his face. “Ready to go then?”

Cat took a deep breath, taking in the long expanse of runway ahead of them, the bright lights trailing far into the distance. It was a view that always spoke to her of freedom and escape, and whenever she flew she always craned her neck to see that very view out of her little window in the cabin before the aircraft turned and it was lost to her. Never in a million years did she expect to be sitting in a cockpit with a perfect, uninterrupted view of it, about to take off in a private jet piloted by her boyfriend. 

“Let’s do it,” she agreed with a grin, her heart rate accelerating in anticipation. 

With a small nod, Scott pushed the throttle lever forward and the engines roared to life, pushing them back into their seats as the nose of the plane lifted and they took to the skies. 

As the jet climbed toward the clouds, Cat sat back, allowing her mind to wander as she watched Scott speak with air traffic control and deal with the myriad of buttons and switches that seemed to require his attention. This chance to watch him as he worked was something that she hadn’t expected and she marvelled at the sheer professionalism he gave off as he concentrated, having only ever been privy to media footage of this side of him before now. Aside from her thrilling trip in Thunderbird One, she’d always seen the much more relaxed, casual side to him and it made her smile to be one of the few who knew both his private and public personas. 

Seeing the small frown crossing his face as the plane was buffeted by crosswinds as they speared through the clouds, her smile widened as she remembered her first sight of him that day, leaning casually against a wall outside the airport, looking effortlessly cool as her car had pulled up. The knowledge that he could be anywhere in the world, yet had chosen to be there waiting for her, having planned a secret weekend escape for them both, had sent a thrill of excitement through her that she hadn’t yet fully gotten over. 

The whole experience of the day so far was something she knew she’d not forget in a hurry. She flew a lot thanks to her work taking her all over the globe but, at best, she occasionally got to fly first class, still having to go through all the usual controls and checks at the airport before boarding the plane. Breezing through all of that and simply walking out onto the tarmac to a private jet that sat waiting to take her to an unknown destination was an indulgence that she wasn’t sure she would ever get used to. 

The more she thought about it, the more Cat realised that it had just confirmed to her that she really had no idea how she had been so lucky to find someone as incredible as Scott. She knew that she’d be lying if she didn’t admit that she found the private island and jet amazing, but the reality was that it was him that she was completely in love with, more than she had thought it possible to be in love with anyone. She had fallen for him long ago, before the island or the jet were even a pipe dream, and her experiences during the time they had spent apart had only served to solidify in her mind how amazing he was.

The best part of it was that she absolutely knew that he felt the same. Even though they weren’t able to spend a lot of time together, the time they did have was so special that there was not a shred of doubt in her mind about his affections. It made a nice change from other relationships that she had been in, where she had been left guessing and scrambling to try and read mixed signals for a hint of what was going on. Smiling to herself, she realised that this was actually the second relationship she had been in where she had felt completely secure and cherished. And the best part was that the last one had been with Scott too. 

Feeling her eyes on him, Scott flicked the autopilot on, a small smile playing on the corners of his lips as he looked up to meet them, enjoying the now familiar flutter in his heart as he did so. “What?”

“Nothing,” Cat smiled lazily, making his breathing quicken in anticipation. “Just thinking about how damn sexy you are when you’re flying.”

“Oh, is that so?” Scott grinned, very happy with the turn the conversation had taken. “In that case, I’d better fly you places more often then.”

“Be my guest,” laughed Cat. “I could definitely get used to having the world’s most eligible bachelor as my personal pilot, even if he is off the market now.”

Scott’s stomach lurched at her words. Even though Cat had been incredibly understanding about the sensationalist newspaper story that had been published a few days previously about him dating Selene, he was still not allowing himself to believe that she was completely OK with it. 

“Yeah, I'm sorry again about that,” he apologised, his troubled eyes betraying the forced brightness of his tone. “You know what these papers are like. They’ll print anything.”

“You don’t need to apologise,” Cat exclaimed, taking in the change in his demeanour, amazed that he could possibly think that he had done anything wrong. “I know it’s a frustrating thing to have to deal with, but as far as I’m concerned the papers can publish whatever they like. I know nothing would ever happen between you two and when I actually looked at the story, their only evidence seemed to be a picture of you hugging your best friend before a press conference, which is pretty flimsy if you ask me. Selene and John are clearly perfect for each other so it never even crossed my mind that there could be any truth to it.”

“My heart just sank when I read it and I was so worried that you’d be angry, but then I wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or offended when all you did was laugh when I called to tell you,” he joked, as a wave of calm washed over him, lightning his mood.

“Yeah, sorry about that, but I don’t know what else I could have done to be honest,” Cat smiled, glad to see the familiar twinkle returning to his eyes. “I guess cos I know Selene, I know she’s not a threat, but I can’t see why anyone would get worked up about a press report like that without talking to their partner first. It makes no sense to me at all.”

“That’s how I’ve always seen it too,” Scott smiled, beyond relieved that they seemed to have the same opinion on it, “but you never really know how someone’s going to react until it happens.”

“That sounds like it’s come from experience,” Cat observed, hitting a little too close to home for Scott’s comfort as he turned away to check a dial beside him, trying to keep his expression neutral. “But it’s a fair point. Aside from the fact that he was a fuckwit, one of the main causes of stress in my last relationship were press reports trying to link Mark and I together so I totally understand how it can cause problems.”

“See, I knew that,” Scott recalled, unsure of how he hadn’t remembered Cat telling him about her jealous and insecure ex until now. “I don’t know why I got so worried.”

“I think it’s probably natural,” Cat reassured him, meeting his eyes, losing herself in their blue depths and smiling as her heart skipped a beat. “But seeing as I’ve had experience of it from both sides now, I think I can honestly say that you’ll never need to worry about that sort of thing OK? I trust you.”

“See, this is why you’re so amazing,” Scott replied sincerely, holding her gaze and wishing there was a way he could get closer to her, their hotel room suddenly seeming a very long way away. 

Reaching over the console between them, he took her hand, lifting it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss onto it. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, barely audible over the noise in the cockpit.

“You’re very welcome,” Cat grinned. “I’m glad we’ve cleared that up. Now, are there any laws about me getting up and exploring back there?” she added, turning to gesture to the rear of the plane. “I’ve never been on a private jet before and I’m very nosey.”

“Be my guest,” Scott laughed at her honesty. “I need to stay here, I’m afraid, but feel free to explore to your heart's content. You’ve got just under an hour before we land so have fun.”

Left alone in the cockpit, Scott sat back in his seat, dropping his face into his hands with a sigh before looking over all his instruments once more. Content that everything was as it should be, he closed his eyes and allowed the relief that their conversation had brought wash over him, his mind calmer than it had been in weeks. He couldn’t help but feel that her easy acceptance that things reported in the press should not be believed without question shouldn’t have affected him as much as it did but the reassurance that it had brought him was tangible. Being in a position as one of the most recognised men on the planet could have its advantages, but he had also found that it came with costs too. Costs that he did not wish to repeat.

I trust you. Those three little words reverberated in his head, equal in importance to the other three little words she had said to him for the first time only a few weeks before. He commanded trust every day from those he was helping, but to have it given freely from someone who’s life was not literally in his hands was something he had learned the hard way was not always guaranteed. He had never questioned it with Cat before now, but the publication of the story about his supposed relationship with Selene had thrown him, bringing back memories that he had spent years trying very hard to lock away. 

Feeling hands on his shoulders, he was jolted back to the present, looking up to find Cat standing over him. Held captive by her gaze, happiness washed over him as he took her in, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight streaming through the window, turning her hair to strands of fire as she flicked it over her shoulder. Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead before wordlessly turning and wandering back to the main cabin of the plane, leaving him breathless.

The rest of the day couldn’t come soon enough. 

*****  
“Scott, I think this suite is bigger than my entire flat,” Cat gasped, dropping her bag on one of the sofas as she looked around, taking in the elegant decor and multiple doors leading off the main living space. “I can’t believe you brought me here.”

“Well, we always used to wonder what this place was like, so I thought it might be fun to find out,” Scott grinned as he surveyed the room, delighted at her reaction to his choice of hotel for their time away.

They used to frequently walk past the Jefferson Hotel in downtown Richmond on their way to their favourite restaurant and, as they passed the imposing building, their conversation inevitably used to turn to what it must be like inside and how fun it would be to stay there one day. Funds had prevented them from finding out at the time but since they'd gotten back together, Scott had been determined that they would finally tick off something that had been on their bucket list for over a decade. 

“Well, on first impressions, it’s definitely fancier than I thought,” Cat mused as she peeked into the lavish bathroom before following Scott into what looked like a dining room. “Did you see the chandelier when we were coming up the stairs?”

“It was hard not to with you elbowing me in the ribs and pointing,” Scott laughed, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her in for a quick kiss, enjoying the warmth of her as she pressed into him, making him think of all the possibilities they had with so much uninterrupted time together.

“You might have got me there, sorry about that,” Cat conceded with a grin as she wriggled out of his arms, leaving him bereft as she wandered over to the windows and peered out, her nose almost touching the glass. “Oh my God, we’ve got a full on balcony out there, complete with furniture and I think there’s actually flags on the flagpoles!”

“And a dining table in here, let's not forget about that,” Scott added from somewhere behind her, attracting her attention back to the interior of their room. 

“That thing wouldn’t even fit in my kitchen,” Cat exclaimed, her eyes wide. “This place is insane. Do you think people have full on banquets in here or something?”

“Seems like they might,” Scott agreed, investigating the small bar that stood in the corner as Cat made her way back through to the lounge. “I don’t know why else they’d need such a big table for one bedroom.”

“Oooh, come and look at this,” Cat called, making Scott hurry after her, finding her sitting at a baby grand piano that they had somehow overlooked on their first investigation of the room. “We can take turns serenading each other. Although I have to admit I only know how to play chopsticks.”

“It’s a deal, but only if you agree to lounge on top of it looking sultry while I’m playing,” Scott grinned, running his fingers over the top of the instrument, his eyes glinting dangerously.

“Only if you return the favour,” Cat giggled, as an image of Scott balanced on the lid of the instrument, clad in one of the fluffy robes she had spotted in the bathroom earlier popped into her head. 

“Not fair. I’d probably break it,” he objected with a pout that even Alan would be proud of.

“Well if you’re not willing to return the favour, there’ll be no sultry lounging for you, I’m afraid,” she smiled with a small shrug, closing the keylid and standing, feeling his eyes tracking her every move.

“Spoilsport,” Scott grinned, pulling her into him and gently brushing her hair away from her face before pressing a soft kiss on her full lips. 

“So, what’s the plan for the rest of the day?” Cat asked as she wound her arms around his waist and snuggled into his embrace.

“It’s really up to you,” Scott smiled, enjoying the scent of her hair as it tickled his nose. “I thought we could maybe chill out here for the afternoon, then I booked us a table at Tarrant’s for tonight.” 

“Really?” Cat squealed in excitement, pulling back to look at him. “That’s amazing! I wasn’t sure it would even still be there after all this time.”

“Well, luckily for us, it is, and from what I can see, it’s not changed much since we were last there,” Scott grinned, pleased to have been able to surprise her with a trip to their favourite restaurant. “But we’ve got a few hours before we need to go so it’s up to you what we do. There’s a pool in the hotel somewhere, or we could just relax here for a bit. It’s up to you.”

Cat fixed him with a gaze that made his heart rate quicken. “I think here sounds good to me. We could always have a swim tomorrow, but I feel like we’ve not really investigated the bedroom yet,” she smiled, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Scott didn’t need to be asked twice. He’d been dying to get his hands on her since he had first seen her climbing out of the car, but the downside of piloting his own plane meant that there was very little time for relaxation on the flight. 

“Well then,” he smiled, dipping down to kiss her again. “I think that’s something we’d better remedy now isn’t it?”

“I think so,” Cat grinned as she pulled away from him, sliding her hand down his arm from where it had been resting on his shoulder. 

Held captive by her gaze, Scott felt her fingers intertwine with his own as she turned and led him towards the bedroom. His breath quickening, he obediently followed behind, absolutely lost to the woman who had stolen his heart. 

*****  
“Do you think this’ll do?” Cat asked, giving a little twirl that sent the hem of her dress swinging out around her knees. 

“It’s perfect,” Scott replied as he slid the knot in his tie up around his throat. “You look stunning, as always.”

“Why thank you,” she grinned, doing a little curtsey that made Scott chuckle. “You’re not looking too bad yourself,” she added with a wink before sashaying around the bed and grabbing her evening bag.

Shaking his head at her slightly backhanded compliment, Scott watched in the mirror as she made her way around the room, transferring belongings into the smaller bag before disappearing into the lounge of their suite to wait for him. Left alone, he put the finishing touches to his hair as his mind wandered back over their time together, allowing himself the time to make sure it was styled exactly how he liked it.

It was almost intimidating how polished she was now, he mused. She had already taken his breath away when she stepped out of the car at the airport and, when he thought back, he couldn’t think of a time when she looked anything less than flawless. He remembered her always being stylish, but while they had been apart, that style had clearly been honed and now, even when she was just relaxing in her flat in what she would describe as her comfy clothes, she never looked like she had a hair out of place. 

With a smile, he realised that perhaps the same could be said in reverse. He got no end of teasing from his brothers about always looking his best, but making sure he was well put together had been a habit he had picked up when he realised that the girls tended to like boys who took care of their appearance and he had never quite shaken it since. Sure, he liked wearing clothes that were designed purely for comfort sometimes, but he was always careful to make sure that they suited him and were, at the very least, clean, unlike Gordon and Alan’s total disregard for what anyone else thought about their outfits. Sometimes, he found himself wishing he was a little less fastidious about how he looked but it was a part of him now and it didn’t seem like that was going to change. 

He was almost glad that Cat seemed to feel the same about always looking good, but the little voice niggled at the back of his head, continuing to remind him that she had not always been like that. Perhaps their time apart had revealed a different side to her, making him wonder what else might have changed, and whether she dressed the way she did in the expectation of more than he was giving. 

Sudden doubt flooded his mind as to his choice of restaurant for the night; it had seemed like a good idea when he had come up with it and she had reacted exactly the way he had expected when he had told her his plan, but it was not a place that could be described as high class. It held sentimental value, sure, and that’s why he had chosen it, but a seed of doubt had been planted as to whether it was truly where she would choose to go if given the opportunity.. 

Trying to distract himself from his thoughts, he grabbed their coats from the wardrobe, laying them carefully on the bed for when they were needed later. Turning back to close the doors, a flash of colour caught his eye and he reached in to stroke the emerald material, wondering what it was and how he had missed it earlier. Intrigue took over, and he pulled out a beautiful, floor length evening gown. It took his breath away and, even with his limited knowledge of ladies' fashion, he could tell that it would cling to Cat in all the right places. 

His mind started to race once more as he stood, staring at the dress as if it had committed some horrible crime before stuffing it back into the wardrobe and slamming the door, unhelpful voices suggesting that if she had brought it with her, then clearly she was expecting to wear it, and he hadn’t organised anything that would require such a fancy dress. Breathing deeply, he tried to calm his thoughts as he stood motionless, unsure of what to think or how to feel.

Giving his hair one final smooth over, he shook his head to clear his uncertainty, choosing to trust her actions over his own insecurities. Yes, she had brought an evening gown with her, but she had given no hint that she was anything less than delighted with his decision on their venue for dinner so he vowed to think no more of his doubts and concentrate on enjoying their time together without overthinking everything. 

Turning on his heel, he strode out of the bedroom, ready to scoop her up in his arms and start their evening on a positive note, but, as he entered the lounge, her whole demeanour stopped him in his tracks. His well developed instinct for trouble, honed by years of dealing with teenage brothers, screamed caution at him as he took her in, hunched over her phone, her body language radiating hostility. 

“Are you OK?” Scott asked tentatively, taking in the set of her jaw and the way her eyebrows were practically knitted together as she typed furiously, her phone screen taking the brunt of her anger.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she huffed, finishing her message with a flourish and dropping her phone onto the sofa dramatically. 

“You don’t look fine,” Scott pressed, cautiously crossing the room and sitting next to her, his earlier worries resurfacing at her refusal to tell him the cause of her anger. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Cat snapped, sighing as she picked up her phone again, a loud chime alerting her to another message. “I was just messaging Penny that's all.”

Scott watched her closely as she typed, knowing that no matter what she might have told him, something was most definitely going on. Something that he intended to get to the bottom of if it was making her this angry. 

“Is Penny OK?” he asked cautiously as she dropped the phone onto the seat between them once more, trying to eliminate the various options for her anger that did not involve something he had done. 

“She’s fine,” Cat snarled, her eyes glittering dangerously. “Just leave it, Scott. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“OK, OK,” Scott agreed, holding his hands up in defeat. “If you don’t want to talk that’s fine. I was just trying to help.”

“I know you were,” she assured him, taking a deep breath as she stood up, shooting him what she hoped would be a reassuring smile. “Just give me five minutes on the balcony to cool down and I’ll be OK.”

“No problem,” Scott agreed, having learned the hard way that giving Cat space when she was angry was essential. “I’ll be here when you’re feeling better, and then we can go for dinner, OK?”

“Perfect,” Cat agreed, flashing him a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes as her phone chimed again.

Watching her typing furiously again as she stalked out of the room, Scott flopped back onto the soft cushions and ran a hand through his hair, remembering as he did so that he’d only just finished styling it and it wasn’t yet set in place. Cursing, he hauled himself back up, trying very hard not to put his hand down anywhere as he headed back to the bedroom to sort out the damage. 

Taking a deep breath, Scott did his best to calm his nerves as he fixed the damage he had done to his hairstyle. It was just a coincidence, he told himself. Just because she was angrily messaging her best friend while they were away for the weekend didn’t mean that it was because of anything he had done. 

Sighing, he sat heavily down on the bed, causing the springs to creak under him. He didn’t know who he was trying to kid. Penny was perfect and not likely to be the cause of any anger, especially not when she knew that they were away on a break. That only left one option that he could see: she was angry because of him. Given her unwillingness to talk, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do to fix it, but her anger plus the beautiful dress in her wardrobe combined to make him think that she had been expecting something more than he had arranged for that night and was upset that he hadn’t known her well enough to anticipate it. Pulling out his phone, he started the task of finding an alternative place to eat that might be more to her taste. 

*****  
Finally having taken care of everything she needed to, Cat left her bolt hole on the balcony and wandered back into the lounge, surprised to find it empty. She felt terrible at how she’d talked to Scott and the fact that the room was empty didn’t bode well for how he was feeling now. Her first instinct was to seek him out but, knowing that she was not alone in needing some time to herself to cool off when angry, she decided to wait it out for five minutes, then go and find him if he’d not reappeared by then. 

Crossing to the window, she rested her head on the cool glass, watching the traffic go past on the street below as her thoughts continued to swirl. Sighing, she wished her friend hadn’t put her in the position that she was now in. She had always known that Penny could be difficult in a relationship and her behaviour had been the source of many disagreements between them in the past, but she had hoped that this time it would be different, especially as she clearly liked Gordon so much. Unfortunately, based on the messages she had just received, it seemed like that hope was misplaced and there had been an argument that was entirely Penny’s doing. 

Now she found herself stuck in the middle, having clearly worried and upset Scott by her reaction to the messages but not being able to tell him why as it was not their place to meddle. She had already taken care of ensuring Gordon was OK, having sent a message to Selene to alert her to the situation and making sure that he wouldn’t be alone to deal with the fallout, but she couldn’t help feeling bad. Keeping anything from Scot didn’t sit well with her, but she knew how protective he was over his brothers and she desperately didn’t want to ruin their weekend away by bringing in someone else's relationship drama. 

Hearing movement behind her, she spun around, taking the time to enjoy the sight of the man walking towards her, their coats draped over his arm. He didn’t seem angry, she thought, relief flooding through her. A little anxious, perhaps, but she hoped that could be alleviated easily enough and allow them to enjoy the meal that she had been so looking forward to.

“I was wondering where you had got to,” Cat smiled, crossing over to meet him in the middle of the room and sliding her arms around his waist, reaching up to give him a gentle kiss as he pulled her into him in an awkward one armed hug. “I’m sorry about all that.”

“That’s OK,” Scott smiled, trying to cover up his discomfort as he disentangled himself, laying his coat over the arm of the sofa. “Shall we go and get some dinner?”

“Are you alright?” Cat pressed, the reversal of roles from 15 minutes previously not lost on her as he helped her into her coat, the tightness of his jaw and the fact that he wasn’t meeting her eyes telling her that something was bothering him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Scott assured, slipping his coat on and checking to make sure he had the room key before holding the door open for her.

Walking down the hallway, Scott’s mind whirled with indecision, genuinely unsure whether he should broach the subject of where they were going or not. Cursing himself, he realised that it would have been better to talk in the room when they would have a chance to change instead of waiting until they were already out, but he hadn’t taken the chance and now it was too late for that. Choosing his words carefully, he took a deep breath.

“Are you sure you’re happy going to Tarrant's tonight? I found another place that’s a bit fancier that we could try instead if you’d rather? Or we could always eat in the hotel?”

“Scott?” Cat asked, confusion written across her face. “What’s going on? I thought you booked us a table?”

“I did, but that doesn’t mean it can’t be changed if you’d rather go somewhere else,” he countered, not wanting her to think that they had to go there just because he’d been pushy enough to book a table for them without even consulting her. 

“Well, I think going there is a great idea and so that’s what we should do,” Cat decided, reaching up to place a small kiss on his cheek as they waited for the elevator.

“Really? Are you sure you’d not rather go somewhere a bit nicer?” Scott pressed, not yet convinced that she was truly happy with his choice. “There's a couple of nice looking places that are just around the corner too.”

“Would you rather go somewhere else?” she turned his question back on him, bewildered as to why he might think she’d not want to go somewhere that held so many happy memories for them.

“Not at all, I just thought you’d rather go something a bit posher than Tarrant’s, that’s all,” Scott shrugged, he hoped in a way that seemed nonchalant and not betray the tension that was holding him rigid.

“No, thank you,” Cat declined firmly, irritation creeping into her tone as she wondered what on Earth had caused this sudden change of heart and why he kept pressing her on it when she had already made her preference known. “I don’t know where this has come from, but please don’t try to decide what I want. Going to our favourite restaurant is a lovely idea and you’ve already booked a table there so it’s precisely where we should go.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Scott replied doubtfully, the anger in her voice warning him that if he kept pushing, it would end in an argument that would see them going nowhere at all for dinner.

“For the thousandth time yes, I’m sure,” Cat sighed as a flash of exasperation surged through her. “Now, can we please go and eat? I’m bloody starving.”

Not waiting for an answer, she slipped her arm into his, practically dragging him out of the hotel and up the road towards the restaurant. It was by no means the first time that she had witnessed Scott worrying about a decision, and she strongly suspected that it wouldn’t be the last. Her only hope was that he would be able to relax and enjoy the rest of their night together now that he had gotten whatever it was that was bothering him out of his system.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’ll take these,” Scott smiled as he held out his arm, allowing Cat to drape her coat over it. “Why don’t you go and pour us a drink while I hang them up?”

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Cat grinned, ghosting a kiss across his lips before turning and heading towards the small bar in the lounge, a smile continuing to play on the corners of her lips at the promise of more to come.

Grabbing the glasses, she busied herself pouring some wine for herself and a whisky for Scott, wrinkling her nose at the smell as she crossed the room and set it down on the table before making herself comfortable on the enormous sofa. It was not a drink that she liked particularly, although she had to admit that only ever tasting it as it sat on Scott’s lips was definitely making it more palatable to her. 

Taking a sip of her drink, she relaxed back into the cushions, happily reliving the events of the evening. Despite being out of sorts when leaving for dinner, Scott’s mood had improved greatly once they had arrived at the restaurant and they had spent the whole meal laughing and reminiscing about all the other times they had been there. The food was still just as good as they remembered and she had thoroughly enjoyed revisiting it, even if the start of the meal had been marred slightly by the fallout from her interaction with Penny before they had left for dinner. 

She still felt terrible for snapping at Scott when he was only trying to help and knew that an apology was needed, along with an explanation of what had caused her to react like that. It wasn’t something that she was looking forward to, but their agreement that good communication would be key to keeping their relationship running smoothly was fresh in her mind and she was unwilling to repeat past mistakes by brushing it under the carpet and pretending that nothing had happened. She had clearly upset him, even if she didn’t fully understand how that upset had translated into his uncertainty about his choice of restaurant for the night. It was a mystery that she hoped to get to the bottom of as it definitely seemed to her that there was something more going on that she hadn't been privy to. 

Sensing movement behind her, she turned, a smile creeping onto her lips as she placed her glass back on the table and stood to meet him, her eyes locked onto his. Looping her arms around his neck, she enjoyed the look of surprise on his face as she pulled him into her. She caught his lips with her own in a soft, lingering kiss before pressing herself closer, burying her head in his chest as she savoured the feel of his warm body through her dress. 

“What was that for?” he grinned, kissing her forehead before pulling back a little to take in the beautiful girl that he seemed to be lucky enough to be holding in his arms. 

“Nothing,” Cat smiled innocently, as she shifted in his arms in order to place a soft kiss at the base of his throat where his shirt collar was sitting open. “It’s just been a while since I got to kiss you properly so I thought I’d take the opportunity.”

“It’s been four hours,” Scott laughed, trying to ignore the shivers of pleasure that were shooting through him as she kissed up his neck and along his jaw. “And I’m pretty sure you’ve managed longer than that in the past.”

“Only because I’ve had to,” Cat shrugged. “If it’s not a necessity, then why should I? Anyway, I don’t see you complaining.”

“Damn right I’m not,” Scott grinned, a dangerous sparkle appearing in his eyes as he gave in to her, capturing her mouth with his once more in a bruising kiss. Without warning he scooped her up in his arms, ignoring her shrieks of surprise as he carried her back across the room and laid her gently on the sofa. 

“What are you doing?” Cat giggled, struggling to sit up again as he kissed his way up her neck, nipping playfully at her skin with his teeth. “We can’t do that on the sofa.”

“Why not?” he asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically as he sat up to look at her. “We’ve done it on your sofa before.”

“That’s different.” 

“I don’t see how,” he replied a little huffily. “They’re both about the same size.”

“Because that’s my sofa,” Cat explained patiently, trying very hard to ignore the sensation of Scott sliding his hand up her leg. “Cleaning sofa cushions is a total faff and other people will be sitting here tomorrow. That's just nasty.”

“So you don’t want me to keep doing this then?” Scott grinned, punctuating each word with a kiss, moving his way up her neck, nuzzling in under her hair.

“You’re such a pain in my arse, Scott Tracy,” Cat complained, unable to keep the smile off her face as his warm breath made her heart race. “I needed to talk to you and this is not helping me focus.”

“Oh God, I’m sorry,” Scott apologised, pushing himself back up, concern visible in his eyes as his mind instantly flashed back to his earlier worries. “Is everything OK?”

Cat suppressed a giggle at his sudden change in demeanour as she struggled upright, smoothing down her dress where it had ridden up around her thighs. You could take the man away from International Rescue, she thought, but you could never get him to switch off completely.

“Everything’s fine, you don’t need to worry” she soothed, reaching out to cup his face with her hand, smiling when he kissed her palm as he leant in to her touch. “I just wanted to apologise for snapping at you earlier when I was angry with Penny. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you and I’m sorry.”

“That’s OK,” Scott smiled, letting out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding as relief surged through him. “I was a bit worried that I’d done something to upset you, but so long as everything’s alright then it’s fine.” 

“What could you possibly have done to upset me?” Cat asked, shocked that he could have thought such a thing.

“It’s stupid really,” Scott began, taking a deep breath as he forced himself to admit to his insecurity, remembering their promise of open communication and honesty. “I just wasn’t sure if you were happy with where we were going for dinner, and when you snapped at me I thought that you’d maybe been complaining about it to Penny.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Cat exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and practically bowling him over backwards onto the sofa. “I’m so sorry you thought that but I promise I wouldn’t do that to you. If I had an issue with anything I’d talk to you, not go bitching about it behind your back.”

“See, logically I knew that,” Scott smiled as she brushed his cheek with her lips and pushed herself upright again, reassured by her response that all his issues had been in his head. “I was just worried that tonight wasn’t going to be as fancy as you hoped it was going to be. I’d just spotted your evening dress in the wardrobe and I was worried that you’d been hoping to go somewhere that you could wear it. Then I walked into the room and you were angry and I guess I just panicked a bit.”

“Well, that explains why you were asking me so often if I was happy to go to Tarrants when we were leaving,” Cat interjected, feeling a wave of shame that she had made him feel that way wash over her as she realised it had been her actions that had triggered his uncertainty. 

“When I first decided to bring you here, I was going to take you out to one of the really nice restaurants in town,” he explained, taking a sip of his drink for strength before placing it carefully back on the table and continuing. “But when I really thought about it, all I could picture was going back to the places we used to go.”

“And you were worried that I’d think that you were being a cheap date or something?” Cat questioned, her brows knitted together in confusion as she tried to follow his line of thinking. 

“Something like that,” he nodded. “I always wanted to take you to fancy places before, but on my salary, I just couldn’t quite justify it and now that I can, all I want to do is revisit old memories.”

“And you know something? That’s what made tonight so special,” Cat smiled softly as she pulled him towards her and kissed him gently, her heart melting at his sentimentality. “We can go to fancy restaurants anywhere in the world, but these places that have significance to us? They only exist here and we should visit them again.”

“Are you sure?” Scott checked, still not fully allowing himself to believe that he hadn’t messed things up. “You’re not disappointed that you didn’t get to wear that dress that’s in the wardrobe?”

“Is that what this is about?” Cat couldn’t help the laugh of surprise that escaped her, amazed that he could possibly think she’d be upset about wearing a dress. “I only brought that because I had no idea what to expect. I talked to Penny last week and she said I should be prepared for every eventuality so I thought I’d chuck in something more formal just in case.”

“Really?” Scott couldn’t help but ask again. 

“Really,” Cat reassured him. “But what’s this actually about Scott? 'Cause this isn’t like you.”

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” he asked with a wry grin, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it softly. “Honestly, I don’t even know. I was really looking forward to having a nice meal out at a place that used to mean a lot to us and up until we were about to leave I was totally sure it was a great plan. Then I saw that dress and you were angry and snapped at me, and I started to think I’d got it all completely wrong and that you’d be happier going somewhere a bit fancier.”

He paused, taking another sip of his drink as he tried to sort through his thoughts enough to get to the root of the problem. Swirling the liquid around in the glass, words formed that he didn’t even want to say for fear of offending her, but he had promised that he would always be honest and so he steeled himself for her reaction. 

“I guess I… I just let myself get worried that because of who I am, you expected more from me,” he finished quietly, hardly daring to look at her.

“But I don’t expect anything from you Scott, surely you know that?” Cat inquired, squeezing his hand, needing to feel the connection with him as she tried to silence her brain that was currently screaming that she ought to be upset by his words. Instead, all she felt was compassion, knowing that this wasn’t normal for the man she knew and loved.

“I didn't mean I think you’re some kind of gold digger or anything,” he hastily explained, hating what he knew he’d just implied. “It’s just that you’re so glamorous now. You always look incredible, and you get invited to all these galas and fancy openings of things, and I thought I was letting you down tonight.”

“OK, I think I understand,” Cat nodded, relaxing back on the sofa as her whirling thoughts quickly calmed, the logic behind his statement sinking in. “I know I dress a bit differently now, but it’s just because I can afford to, not because I’ve changed inside. And you couldn’t let me down if you tried, so please, don’t get worried about that.”

“I’m sorry,” he smiled at her ruefully in that way that always made her heart melt. “I know I’m an idiot but I’ve had experiences before with people who were only with me because of my name and my money. I guess I just forgot that I don’t need to worry about that anymore.” 

“The unfortunate downside of your success?” Cat sympathised, realising that his job wasn’t the only thing that had made it hard for him to form relationships while they had been apart. “That must have been so hard to deal with.”

“It had its moments,” Scott agreed with a small smile, hoping that she hadn’t seen the flash of pain that had shot through him at the memory of the last relationship he had attempted. “Those kinds of girls were pretty easy to weed out, to be honest, 'cause they tended to get pretty angry when they realised that, just because I could afford to take them out to nice places, it wasn’t always what I wanted to do. It was the one that tried to play the long game that was the real problem...”

Scott flopped back on the sofa, running a hand through his hair as he tried, once again, to marshal his thoughts, knowing that there was a conversation there if he could just get up the courage to revisit a memory that he’d rather forget. Feeling Cat’s eyes on him, he forced himself to look up and meet them, finding them full of compassion and love that made his heart swell. Reaching out, he cupped her cheek, softly tracing the pad of his thumb over the soft skin beneath her eye as she leaned into his touch, turning her head just enough to gently press her lips to his palm. In that moment, he felt like the luckiest man alive to have someone who was willing to listen and try to understand him rather than jumping to conclusions and flying off the handle as others had done before her. 

“I just don’t want to let you down,” he continued, voicing one of his deepest and most abiding fears as he took both of her hands in his and gave them a squeeze. “You’re amazing and beautiful and glamorous and you deserve to be treated to all the fancy restaurants and parties in the world, but that’s not really me. I like going out and doing that sort of thing sometimes but a lot of the time I’d rather just stay home and order pizza.”

“And so would I,” Cat assured him, watching him carefully as she rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, wanting the comfort of his closeness while still well aware that there were still things that she wasn’t being told. “Scott, listen, I know you think you’ve got me all figured out but that version of me in your head isn’t real. The real me couldn’t give a flying fuck about fancy places 'cause the food in them is too small to be considered a meal anyway. Yeah, it’s fun getting dressed up and going out sometimes but most of the time I’m happier on the sofa with a takeaway.”

“Really?” he checked, as she moved slightly closer to him, feeling his tense shoulders relax slightly in relief that her reassuring words were being backed up by her actions. 

“Really,” she smiled, glad that his uncertainty seemed to be lifting. “I love you. And one of the reasons that I love you is because you’re a sentimental sod who could have chosen to go literally anywhere in the world but decided to take me back to our favourite restaurant, ten years after we were last there. That’s the real you, and the girl that sat opposite you all night, grinning like a loon, is the real me.”

Scott relaxed back on the sofa with a sigh, dropping her hands to rub his face before looking back up at her. “Thank you. You were the last girlfriend I had where I could properly be myself without worrying, so it’s been a while, and I guess I’m still getting used to it again.”

“And that’s OK,” Cat soothed. “We’ve not been together that long and it’s absolutely fine to still be finding our feet. Just because we dated before doesn’t mean we know each other perfectly now. All it means is that we have a bit of a headstart on the basics.”

“I guess you’re right. I always expect too much, too fast,” he sighed, rubbing face in frustration at his constant need to have everything right away. 

“No, you’re just passionate. You care about everything and everyone and that’s no bad thing.”

“Try telling that to my grandfather,” Scott muttered darkly, his eyes shooting up to meet Cat’s as he realised what he’d said.

“Scott?” she questioned, suddenly feeling uneasy, her concern written across her face. 

Shifting uncomfortably on the sofa, Scott finished his drink in a single gulp before abruptly standing. Striding over to the bar in silence to refill his glass, his mind whirled with thoughts he’d kept to himself for decades. Grabbing the bottle, he resisted the urge to take a swig, instead watching intently as he poured the golden liquid into his tumbler. He paused, preparing himself before heading back over to the sofa, knowing she'd want him to talk but still no clearer as to what he was going to say. 

Cat sat quietly watching him, confused and unable to get a read on what he was thinking, her mind flooded with concern for the man she loved. She had no idea what he could possibly be about to say, or even if he would choose to share with her whatever it was that was bothering him. All she knew beyond any doubt, as he settled himself next to her again, was that she would be there for him no matter what he decided. 

“My grandfather on mom’s side of the family, he had some interesting views on what it took to be a proper man,” he started tentatively, trying to remind his muscles to relax even though every fibre of his body was telling him to stop talking. “We didn’t see him very often but, whenever he did come to visit, he always kept at me about how I had to be a role model for the others and that they’d never learn if I kept being, well… me.” 

Scott paused, waiting as Cat scooted herself closer to him on the sofa, leaning her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a squeeze of support that meant more to him than any words ever could.

“He thought that real men shouldn't show emotions, definitely not cry, and that if I wasn’t strong all the time then people would think less of me,” he continued quietly. “Mom always said after they'd left that it was nonsense but then she was gone and when they came to stay for a few weeks for the funeral, it was just constant. No matter where I hid, he always seemed to know. He found me every time and kept telling me that crying was wrong and that it was up to me to lead by example.”

“Well that’s utter bullshit,” Cat hissed, looking up at him in horror, unable to hold her tongue any longer.

“I know,” Scott soothed, scooping her up in his arms and kissing on the forehead as relief surged through him that she had felt the same as he did about his grandfather's beliefs, her unquestioning support meaning more to him that he could ever put into words. Just by unburdening himself and having his feelings validated he somehow felt lighter, like a dark part of his past had been scrubbed clean. “But I was young and I’d just lost my mom so I wasn’t in a position to challenge it and after a while it sort of stuck.” 

“And I’m guessing spending the rest of your life being told you’re just like your dad probably hasn’t helped matters either?” Cat ventured, struggling to keep her emotions under control, sensing that the last thing he needed was to have to deal with her anger too. 

“You guess correctly,” Scott smiled, beyond grateful to her for picking up the thread of what he was telling her so quickly and sparing him the ordeal of having to explain it to her. “But it means that any time I want to do something for myself, I’ve got these voices in my head taunting me, asking if it’s what Dad would do and whether it’s good enough. It wasn’t too bad before he went missing because he always led by example, but after he did and I had to step into his role, it was awful. I didn’t really have anyone I felt able to talk to about it and I pretty much lost myself completely for a while.”

“Oh, Scott,” Cat breathed, pressing a kiss on his shoulder and giving him another squeeze for support. “That’s absolutely awful.”

“In the end, it was Virgil who pulled me out of the worst of it, although I’m not sure if he even knew what he was actually pulling me out of in the first place.” Scott smiled to himself, remembering the talking to his brother had given him as they sat in a wind battered tent in the Arctic, waiting out a storm on their way to the Aurora generator. “I think all he wanted was for me to stop taking stupid risks before I got myself killed, but he said enough to make me realise that I needed to try to be truer to myself after that too.”

“Good for you,” Cat smiled as she unwound herself from him to take a sip of her drink, pride flooding through her at how he was coping with a situation that sounded unimaginably difficult to her. “How’ve you been finding it? 

“It’s mostly been fine but there was one ex...” Scott paused and closed his eyes, steeling himself to relive something he’d done his best to forget. “Well the less said about her the better really.”

Cat’s heart skipped a beat as her eyes snapped to him, taking in the sudden stiffness in his demeanour as he took a deep breath as if to calm himself. It wasn’t like him to not tell her something without a good reason and she was on her guard as the silence stretched between them. 

“You OK?” she asked tentatively, reaching out and gently taking his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers and squeezing it tightly.

“Yeah,” he breathed, meeting her eyes and giving her a small apologetic smile as he gave her hand a squeeze in return. “I’m OK. When I said I hadn’t really had any relationships since we were last together it wasn’t strictly true. After I spoke to Virgil, I decided I was going to be more open and try to be more myself with people and I did actually meet someone and started dating them. We were together for about six months and I thought things were going pretty well but then she saw pictures of me joking with Rebecca, my PA at the time, and decided that I was sleeping with her.”

“Obviously,” Cat agreed in a bid to keep the mood light, well aware that this must be a wound reopened by the false claims about his relationship with Selene that had been made only a few weeks before. 

“Yep. Because there’s clearly no other explanation.” Scott shot her a small smile, surprised at how easy he was finding it to open up about something that had been so painful. “Anyway, she decided that I needed to be taught a lesson so she engineered it so that the next time we met up, I walked in on her having sex with someone else.”

“What a bitch,” Cat fumed, unable to stay silent any longer for the second time that night.

“Oh, it gets better,” Scott continued, his face grim. “Before she left, she informed me that she was only with me for the money, as well as filling me in on exactly what she thought of me, including that I was worthless and pathetic, my parents would be disappointed in me and that I deserved to die alone.”

“What the actual fuck was wrong with her?” Cat spat, fury bubbling through her veins, ready to jump up and track down the person who had said such horrible things to him and give them a piece of her mind. Nobody deserved to have their deepest fears reflected back onto them like that, especially not someone who put his life on the line every day for others.

“Trust me, I’ve asked myself that on many occasions,” Scott shrugged with a bitter smile. “After that I just shut down and decided that it wasn’t worth it because my grandfather was obviously right. People didn’t like me if I behaved like myself. They were only interested if I was like my dad, or they wanted to use me for what I have.”

Watching the way that he talked with such calm resignation, Cat’s heart broke for him, all anger being chased away by sympathy for the heartbreak that he had endured in his life. Pulling him into her, she wrapped her arms around him, peppering his face with kisses in a bid to show him that he was absolutely loved, exactly as he was. 

“Hey, it’s OK,” Scott laughed, his heart feeling lighter than it had in years as he struggled to sit back up, fearful of squashing her. “I don’t feel like that any more, and I know you love me.”

“OK, but just promise me you won't forget that?” Cat asked earnestly, holding his gaze for a moment before snuggling into his open arms.

“Somehow, I don’t think I’ll be allowed to,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around her and kissing the top of her head, enjoying the way her hair tickled his nose. “This is the first time since then that I’ve been invested in a relationship to the extent that it could hurt me. Tonight was the first time that I heard those voices in my head again, telling me that I wasn’t enough, so I’m sorry I freaked out, but I hope you understand now where it came from?”

“Of course I do,” Cat soothed, cuddling further into his embrace. “And thank you for trusting me enough to share that with me. It means a lot.”

“You’re welcome. I thought I’d gotten over it but I guess it’s sort of still in there,” he smiled ruefully.

“I don’t think those sorts of things ever really leave you, to be honest,” she told him, sitting up and watching him closely as she spoke. “I’ve definitely got things that I was told when I was a kid that I still struggle with but I’ve got better at blocking them out and dealing with them as time has gone on and I’m sure you will too.”

“You might be right there,” Scott mused. “I would have been happier if you hadn’t had to go through anything similar but I guess at least I’ve got someone who understands now.”

“Yay,” Cat laughed, “matching trauma.”

“You’re absolutely nuts,” Scott grinned, capturing her lips with his own, enjoying her surprised squeak as he did so. “Anyway, now I’ve poured my heart out to you, it’s time for you to tell me what Penny did to piss you off so much, since it was her that started all this. I thought she was with Gordon this weekend?”

“Yeah, she was,” Cat huffed, sitting herself up and reaching for her wine, taking a fortifying sip as she tried to work out how best to explain their argument to Scott. 

“Uh oh,” Scott remarked, his big brother senses on high alert at the implication that something may have gone awry. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“To be honest, it wasn't so much what happened that pissed me off, it was the fact that she decided to dump it on me when she knew we were away this weekend,” she replied, placing her glass back on the table and flopping back into the cushions behind her. “Basically, she’d planned on doing one thing, but Gordon decided to surprise her with something else and she wasn’t very happy about it. It caused a bit of a fight from the sounds of things and they ended up deciding to cut their weekend short.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound good,” Scott agreed, already rummaging in his pocket for his phone. “I should just quickly check on Gordon and make sure he’s alright.”

“I’m one step ahead of you,” she informed him, placing a hand on his to get his attention and feeling rather smug about her earlier decisions. “I let Selene know what happened and she’s taking care of it. Apparently he’s a bit pissed off but otherwise fine.”

“Aww thank you,” he smiled, pulling her into a hug and pressing a fierce kiss onto the top of her head as his heart swelled with love for the woman who was already looking out for his family. “That’s so sweet of you, looking out for him.”

“You’re very welcome,” Cat grinned, snuggling into his embrace and curling her feet up under her, getting comfy. “Fights with your partner can be horrible and I just wanted to make sure he was OK.”

“Well, I really appreciate it, and at least it sounds like something that can be easily resolved,” Scott mused, stroking her arm absentmindedly as he talked. “Are you sure it’s just the timing that made you angry though? I get that it’s not ideal, but Penny’s your best friend. Was she not just wanting a little bit of support?”

“I think she was, but let’s just say this isn’t the first time Penny and I have had words about this sort of thing,” Cat said grimly, wondering how Scott always managed to see when there was more going on than met the eye. 

“Really? I didn’t think it was possible for Penny to ever do anything wrong,” Scott teased.

“Oh, she has her faults alright. Don’t let the upper-class respectability fool you,” she laughed, unable to contain herself. “I don’t really want to get into it tonight, but there’s a lot of history that I promise I’ll tell you about another time if that’s OK?” 

“Absolutely,” Scott agreed, giving Cat a squeeze of reassurance. “Whenever you want to tell me about it, I’ll be here. Besides, I can think of better things to be doing tonight than talking about my brother’s love life.”

“Well, I can definitely think of a few other things we could talk about instead,” Cat murmured, shifting in his arms and starting to trail kisses up his jaw.

Tangling his fingers in the long strands of her hair and pulling her into him, Scott’s lips met hers, feeling the stresses of the night melting away as he lost himself in her embrace.


End file.
